Fortitude in Walking Away
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Magnus and Will travel to Greece in search of a lost temple but when the mission goes south, it sets into motion a change neither of them are prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**Fortitude in Walking Away **

**Category**: Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: Helen/Will, Helen/OC

**Summary**: Magnus and Will travel to Greece in search of a lost temple but when the mission goes south, it sets into motion a change neither of them are prepared for.

**Warnings**: Contains generic spoilers but nothing to specific.

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure my content insurance wouldn't even buy one episode. So to clarify, Sanctuary doesn't belong to me... I own nothing :P

**Authors Notes**: Okay my first multi-chapter Sanctuary fic! I originally intended this to fit somewhere around the later half of season 2, hopefully it'll be done before season 3 airs (I have no idea when that is but I'm guessing not soon) I tend to struggle a bit with longer stories, so feedback and constructive criticism is very much appreciated :0) Also just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews to my last story! xXx

* * *

The distinct smell of summer lingered on the warm ocean breeze, causing Magnus to smile as she flicked to the next page in her novel.

The murder mystery had been an old favourite of Watson's and she was thoroughly enjoying the read, burying herself in the occult tale. Up until recently the book had been laying dormant on her shelf collecting dust but the thick leather cover ensured the text was still in relatively good condition, enough so that it could transported away from the Sanctuary if an opportunity like the present arose.

Immersing herself completely in the story, she failed to notice Will's approach until his body cast a shadow over the tired pages, raining droplets of water over her outstretched legs. Shivering slightly, she watched him grab his towel, lowering the novel so it wouldn't get wet.

"_Sorry_." He offered an apologetic smile, running a hand through his damp hair. "You really should come in, water's great."

Magnus wrinkled her nose at the suggestion, swinging her legs to the side so they were once again bathed in light. "As enjoyable as you did make it seem, I'm not sure I'd gain the same satisfaction."

"Oh come on..." he shook out his towel, flattening it over the uneven sand. "You can't come all the way to Greece and spend the entire time buried in some book." He dropped down, shooting her a pointed look as he lent back resting on his elbows.

The sun streamed unforgiving across his torso but it was a pleasant change from the morbid weather back home. In his opinion absolutely nothing compared to the replenishment gained from a day at the beach and he breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth as it spread throughout his body.

Magnus licked her lips, forcing her gaze from the moisture that glistened tantalizingly across his chest. "I'm afraid I didn't bring appropriate attire, perhaps next time?"

Will turned his head, unintentionally drawing together an image of what her bathing suit might consist of. Modest no doubt but definitely bearing more than her current sun dress._ Hopefully a lot more_.

Realising exactly where the thought was leading, he gave an embarrassed cough, turning his gaze back to the lapping ocean. "So, I was thinking," he motioned towards the rolling waves hoping she hadn't noticed his slip, "three more days of this and then we drag ourselves away to go looking for the temple."

Magnus raised an indignant eyebrow, swirling her toes through the warm sand.

Their whole reason for travelling to the Greek Islands was to locate Eros' temple. Being the primordial god of love and beauty his dwelling was rumoured to be an elegant place of worship, situated in the midst of a hot spring system. Her bargaining chip for convincing Will to attend was the promise of white sandy beaches as far as the eye could see but while she was actually enjoying the rare occasion to sit back and relax, it was prudent they didn't forget their purpose.

"I promised you a relaxing mission, not a holiday." She ignored his look of protest, reaching out to regain hold of her book. "We'll start our search first thing tomorrow."

Will rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh when she didn't feign the slightest bit of interest in his dramatics. So far she hadn't wandered more than a few meters from their setup and while he was pleased to see her taking it easy for once, he missed her company whilst off exploring the unfamiliar surroundings. Deciding enough was enough, he carefully slipped the bound pages out of her hand and in one swift motion deposited the book in her beach bag.

"_You, _need some fun_," _he caught her wrist and stood, hauling her up off the ground, "english or not, no one can sit all day at the beach and resist the urge to swim."

An uncharacteristic shriek broke her lips as his fingers dug into her waist, dragging them towards the water. "I've told you," she tried to protest the movement, shivering as his damp chest pressed firmly into her back, "_I don't have my costume_."

"So? You brought a spare change of clothes didn't you?" His lips twisted into a smirk as she struggled against him.

In their training sessions she was usually the dominant one but he was learning quickly and had the added advantage of being physically stronger. Magnus on the other hand was starting to regret the recent pointers she had given him.

"Will I'm being entirely serious."

She tried turning against his firm grasp but her feet failed to find a hold in the sand. "This is not in the slightest bit funny."

"Not yet." He closed his arms around her waist, lifting her with ease and carrying her the last few meters to where the ocean broke threateningly. She twisted awkwardly, trying to escape his hold and he finally relented, softening his grip and setting her down inches from the water.

"That was highly unamusing!" She shoved him back, her eyes betraying the slightest hint of amusment as she continued her playful asualt,"and don't think I'll be aiding your efforts in training any time soon."

"Okay, _okay_," he laughed, catching her hands gently; the attack worth every bit of discomfort.

For the first time since Ashley's death, possibly since they'd met, her body radiated vitality, giving no indication of the years that had worn her down. The usual shadows that often left him hovering with concern were practically non-existent, replaced by a soft sun kissed glow that all but encompassed her features.

He took a deep breath, watching her relaxed state with a look of appreciation. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to reach out and smooth the errant whisps of hair framing her face but he resisted, dropping her wrists with a cheeky smile, "you know, I think there was a compliment in there somewhere?"

Magnus shook her head, pulling herself from his warm gaze."You're incorrigible."

Raising an eyebrow he sidestepped around her towards the water, smiling as it lapped over his ankles. "_Yeah_," he waded further in calling back over his shoulder, "but come on, that's why you love me."

The comment sent an unsuspected jolt through Magnus as she watched him dive into the ocean, disappearing and resurfacing through the roll of a wave. His back rippled from the movement and she tore her eyes away, pulling her feet free from the sinking sand.

_Love_.

There were days when she thought herself to be no longer capable of recalling the emotion without pain but then there were moments, fleeting seconds collected together when the feeling alone was more than tangible.

It wasn't surprising that John, more recently since his encounter with Nikola Tesla, could still provoke such a reaction. Despite their history sometimes his gaze would cause her to lapse and she would _only _remember the happier times. It never lasted though and now, with him literally overtaken by a monster of rage, the emotions were nothing but crippling.

Will, on the other hand... _he _had come as a complete shock.

His loyalty, commitment and passion had captivated her, paving the way for a friendship built on trust and respect but despite taking a logical approach to defining their relationship, she couldn't deny a spark growing between them.

Reaching her towel, she dropped down consoling herself with the fact that for the moment their chemistry was harmless. Aside from occasional flirtatious banter, they worked together in a strictly professional sense and she was positive neither of them were willing to compromise that.


	2. Chapter 2

Will eyed the large boulder in front of him, taking a moment to catch his breath before straightening up and hauling himself over the rugged terrain. It was a steep climb made up of rocks and shrubbery but the view alone made it worth the effort, offering a perfect setting for the expanding ocean. Or at least, it _had_. He'd been slightly disappointed when the tree line had thickened behind them, effectively obscuring the sight.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he watched Magnus pause to take a drink and halted, mimicking the action. It had to be at least forty degrees and while there were certain benefits to the hot temperature, revealing attire for one, dehydration was a definite draw back.

Stealing his gaze from Magnus' tanned legs, he took a sip from his canteen, raising an eyebrow, "okay, we've been heading inland for over two hours now, tell me we're getting close?"

Readjusting her pack, she hoisted it up over her shoulders offering a smile, "It shouldn't be much further. The heat scans indicate we're directly above the hydrosphere, all we have to do now is find the entrance."

Will nodded, securing his drink and following her up the ridge. He was more than a little anxious to locate the underground spring system. The geothermal baths would likely provide an alluring ambiance for Eros' dwelling and, if still intact, he had no doubt the ruins would live up to their reputation.

Another mound of rocks towered in front of them and he stopped, waiting for Magnus to climb up first. Once he was sure there was enough distance between them he found a secure foothold, pulling himself towards the top. It took some effort, but he finally dragged himself onto the platform where she was waiting.

"This looks man made." He commented, grazing his fingers over the tiles as pushed himself up. There were gaps between them, evidence of the earth shifting over the years, but it was clear at some point they'd been integrated together.

"_Will_..." Magnus trailed off, directing his attention to a large wall standing a few metres in front of them. If she didn't know for a fact they were looking for something of human orientation, it would have camouflaged right into the landscape.

Lowering her pack, she stepped forward running her fingers over the smooth texture; there was no way they'd be able to climb over it.

"There has to be a way around." Will met her at the dead end, glancing down either side of the obstacle. As far as he could see there was no decline in it's marksmanship, it simply extended cleverly built into the natural rock formation.

Magnus chewed her lip thoughtfully. "We chose the path with the hardest access point," she drew her hand back searching for any abnormalities along the structure, "it's possible the entrance is concealed."

An obscurely placed shrub caught her attention and she walked across pulling the branches back. Light streamed through an open wedge in the formation, just wide enough to squeeze through and she shot Will a satisfied smile, "over here."

Removing his pack, he jammed it between the space wincing slightly as it fell with a loud thud. After watching Magnus do the same he took hold of the shrubbery, motioning with his free hand, "ladies first."

She took a deep breath, using the upper wall as leverage to slide through. Once her form disappeared, Will let go of the branch reenacting the movement.

"_Wow..._" he arrived on the other side in a state of awe.

Even though the ruins had deteriorated through natural progression his mind was instantly filling in the blanks, using the broken bits of statues and debris to put together a complete picture of the ancient temple.

Magnus was torn between studying the remains and tearing her gaze from Will's reaction. She could see his eyes filtering through their own restoration of the damaged area and a small smile graced her lips. He reminded her so much of James sometimes it was almost like her old friend was still present.

"You can see it's original state?"

He nodded in confirmation and she took a few steps admiring the view. "That's a remarkable talent Will."

"I guess." He causally dismissed the compliment. From an early age he'd had the ability to read people as well as objects. It was second nature and he didn't deem it a skill, more like... instinct.

Magnus took in his humble reaction shaking her head slightly, "you sell yourself far too short, there is such a thing as too much modesty."

He raised an eyebrow throwing her a pointed look, "well, not sure who I could possibly get that from?"

"_Cheeky_..." her lips twisted together in a small smirk, refraining from further comment as they began wandering around the fallen temple.

The two main walls were still intact, stretching up into a dome ceiling but the pillars bordering the edge were only half erect. Through the broken remains she could see two smaller structures of the same design had been built further down, paving the way to a flourishing garden where various monuments, old carved benches and ornaments decorated the layout.

Not far from their position was a fallen statue and she inched closer, recognising it as a homage to Eros. Even though the face had been destroyed a set of wings still remained distinguishable, a signature trademark of the god.

The sound of gravel shifting caught her attention and she glanced up as Will disappear over the edge, climbing down the dislodged path to the garden below. Dusting off her hands, she moved to follow him, scaling the loose rocks with skilled precision and landing in a sea of colours.

Breathing in the surrounding scent, she found Will beside a tree of bright yellow flowers. "Magnificent aren't they?"

"I've never seen anything like them." He mused, gently brushing the soft petals. "How is it they only grow here, inside the temple?"

"I suspect it's because they were brought here... none of these plants are even remotely native to the area. They were obviously picked because of their natural enhancements." She recognised the species as being known for containing certain pheromones in it's aroma and reached out tugging Wills hand away, "probably best not to touch them."

He nodded, walking alongside her as they continued through the luscious greenery. "So when you say natural enhancements?" He questioned, wondering exactly what the illusive comment entailed. It might have been his imagination but he was sure his brain was starting to feel slightly fuzzy from entering the garden.

"Some, if absorbed correctly, have a similar effect to Cannabis," she strayed away from him, intrigued by a cluster of pink and purple sprouts, "and others contain a pheromone in their pollen."

He stilled a little concerned by the information. "Like what, Perfume aller Nubbin?"

The hint of a smile touched her lips as she straightened back up, "sort of, but on less of a scale. We'd have to be surrounded for a few hours before we started to notice any of the effects."

"_Right_." He nodded, not entirely convinced but willing to trust her word. They were _just_ flowers. No reason his gaze would be inexplicably drawn to her long legs or the tank top that, thanks to the elevated temperature, clung in all the right places.... "You know what," he coughed, forcing out the unusual squeak to his voice, "I think I'm going to head back up, sing out if you find anything?"

Her smile grew, watching him retreat through the garden. Sometimes he was far to easy to bait. Casting her gaze further across the ground, she noticed a rather an intriguing formation and called, out urging him back, "Will, one second..."

He followed her line of sight to a partially hidden mound of stone, frowning in confusion. It didn't look overly worth their attention, just a large lump of rock but he conceded, meeting her by it's front. Upon closer inspection of the smooth lines he noticed they sunk back beneath a large overgrown plant and he tugged the greenery away, revealing a hidden entrance.

"That must be the way down to the springs." Magnus peered into the darkened tunnel feeling a renewed burst of excitement at the discovery. From her research she'd depicted the underground haven as a place emanating beauty, the crown jewel of their search.

"We're going to need torches." Will motioned to the rustic candle sconces hanging decrepitly from the walls. "Don't think those are going to do us much good."

She nodded pulling back from the secretive formation, "right then, mustn't waste time."

He released the heavy plant, propelled by her enthusiasm. Whatever was awaiting them it was bound to be a spectacular sight and for once he was more than happy to oblige her authoritative tone.

**

* * *

**

"You know, about a hundred jokes are coming to mind right now."

A glow illuminated the exit of the tunnel in front of them and Magnus picked up their pace, ignoring Will's comical gesture towards the light.

Flicking off the now ineffective beam of her Torch, she tucked it firmly into the side pocket of her pack, admiring the bright blue haze. Logically she knew the reason behind it was phosphorus in the water but even the scientific knowledge couldn't taint it's beauty.

Crossing over into the elaborate cavern her eyes widened in astonishment, surprised that it was still relatively intact. About twenty white pillars, only partially damaged, held up the foundations of Eros' legacy and she neared the closest one, stretching her fingers over the ancient carvings. Just imagining the primitive tools used to convey a message so far into the future was remarkable.

Shifting her gaze from the delicate work, she turned to the network of underground springs still steaming from their natural power source. The main area, roughly the size of a standard lap pool, was decorated with marble benches that fanned out, weaving between the smaller bodies of water.

The atmosphere was heavenly and she shrugged off her pack, inhaling the deep, earthly smell.

Will mimicked the action, wishing he'd had the foresight to bring his bathing suit. Even though they were technically doing recon and meant to be preserving the remains of what was once a flourishing civilisation, the temptation to relax in the baths was overwhelming.

Loose gravel shifted suddenly behind them and he glanced back, looking for the source of the noise. "Ah, Magnus..." he pointed to a shadow moving against the darkened tunnel, "we've got company,"

She followed his line of sight, alert but with heightened curiosity. There was no way anyone could have tracked them this far without her noticing. The route they'd taken ensured maximum camouflage and she squinted trying to ascertain the intruder's identity. A loud squawk enlightened her to the fact their company wasn't human and she relaxed slightly as the creature made itself visible to them.

"You're kidding!" Will's eyebrows shot up in excitement as the baby dragon crowed, hoping from one foot to another along the stone wall. While he doubted it was an 'actual' dragon, it's resemblance was uncanny with red and orange scales retracting into a pair of feathered wings that flapped in retaliation to their presence.

"A Sypron." Magnus explained, aware of the conclusion he'd drawn. As far as she was aware dragons did not exist, at least not the large fire breathing type.. but Spyrons were a species that came reasonably close by description.

The males, though they donned a pair of wings, were predominantly land dwellers and used the aids in much the same manor as a rudder on a boat. When they took off running down a hill the wings would offer them a sharp directional change, allowing them to glide from one ledge to another.

"Hey little guy," Will extended his hand with a hesitant step forward, "we're not going to hurt you."

"Careful." Magnus warned, watching the creature with fascination. "Their behaviour is known to be unpredictable at best."

The Spyron sniffed the air trying to determine whether or not they were a threat and hopped forward, nudging the edge of Will's fingers with the tip of his snout. It's unusually long tail curled up in dismissive manor as it relaxed, letting out a short bark.

"It likes me!" Will threw the comment back over his shoulder with a smile, "it actually likes me, can you believe that?" Usually his first encounters with the abromal were far from friendly and he was surprised when Magnus enticed a growl from the creature's lips as she stepped forward.

Unnerved by the sound she paused raising her arms in defence. "I'm not entirely sure the same can be said for myself."

He tilted his head slightly, berating it's behaviour with a wave, "hey, she won't hurt you. Think giant teddy bear."

The Spyron settled down at the sound of his voice and Magnus tried again, realising her mistake when it reared up with a loud howl. Will jumped back, frowning at the reaction as he moved beside Magnus. "Okay, so obviously not a fan of the cute and cuddly?"

"_Will..._" Her jaw set firmly as the animal became seemingly more aggressive, "step away from me, _slowly_."

"What, why?" His gaze flickered to the Spyron. As it began raking it's claws along the ground and flapping it's wings in distress, he had the overwhelming urge to move closer rather than further away.

"It thinks you're in danger." Magnus explained, keeping her tone as calm as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was antagonise the young creature further. Even at half strength it still looked capable of inflicting serious damage.

Will did as he was instructed, edging closer to the animal in order to settle it's erratic behaviour. "Easy now, it's all right," he held up his hands in what he hoped was universal for surrender, "_see_? You're okay."

Magnus inhaled deeply taking a step back but the Spyron reacted to the movement, swinging it's tail manically across the room. Will ducked, only just missing the point as it lashed into one of the pillars, resonating a loud crack throughout the cave. He barely had time to react, letting out a sharp cry as the structure collapsed, pinning him to the ground.

The rest of the debris broke through water, causing a heavy splash and he blinked repeatedly, waiting for the dust to settle before attempting to move.

"_Argh_!" The action sent a flare of pain through his side and he twisted, wincing at the sight of his elbow bent back beneath the rubble. It didn't feel broken but was lodged firmly in place, preventing any further release.

"Magnus!" He craned his neck, trying to see over the collapsed pillar but couldn't get enough leverage. From the trajectory of the fall it didn't make sense that she would be trapped as well and he frowned, hoping she wasn't hurt.

A shift in the debris caught his attention and he glanced up, letting out a disappointed sigh as the Spyron obscured in his view. The animal bent down licking his face and Will shook his head, trying to deter the creature, "oh, come on!"

It let out a short cry in protest and he fliched, painfully wriggling his shoulder. "In there, go on... make yourself useful."

A set of bubbles erupted from the pool and he rolled his head to the side, caught off guard by the sound. The rock was made out of entirely natural elements, nothing that would cause it to react so volatility to water and he frowned feeling a surge of panic; Magnus had been backing dangerously close to the edge of the pool...

Grinding his teeth together, he squirmed trying to rid himself of the heavy weight but the effort was futile. Despite pushing with all his strength, the angle was wrong and it only served to twist his elbow further back.

"Magnus-" he grunted in pain, ceasing the useless movement, "_damn it_!"

The Spyron crowed, gently nosed around the area and he took a deep breath, "that's it," he softly encouraged, "I just need a little help." The animal shrieked, burying its snout under the rubble and jerking until the debris loosen.

With a sharp tug he pulled his arm free, crying out as the shift caused a searing pain to burn through his shoulder. The creature reared at the noise, letting out a whimper and he blinked, trying to clear the spots threatening his vision. "It's okay," he panted, grazing his fingers over the animal's fiery scales, "thank you."

It sunk to the ground, rolling it's head in appreciation and Will gathered himself, stumbling over to the waters edge. His vision was still slightly blurry but through the haze of steam and dust he could faintly make out a mop of brown curls submerged at the bottom.

Ignoring the sharp ache in his elbow he immediately dove into the heated pool, blinking against the humid temperature and pushing aside the discomfort.

Swimming down deeper, he fought the panic that rose in his chest as he located Magnus' unconscious form. Her shirt had snagged a piece of jagged rock and he closed his fingers around her arm, dislodging the rubble.

With her weight held tightly against his body he kicked furiously, breaking the barrier moments later with a loud gasp. Water expelled violently from his lungs as he turned, swimming across to the edge of the pool and through the sweat and condensation clouding his vision, he managed to locate the wall.

Holding onto it tightly, he used the last of his strength to haul himself over the edge, pulling Magnus up onto the flat stone surface. Despite the warm temperature surrounding them, her lips were tinged blue and he hovered over her mouth, waiting for the instinctive intake of air.

"No, no, _no_-" he cursed when she didn't respond, clasping his fingers together over her chest and pushing down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Sypron watching them with hesitation, deliberately keeping it's distance.

"Come on!" Will brushed his thumb over her lips, breathing into the parted airway. Her skin was cool to the touch, making him extremely nervous and he withdrew, overcome by a sense of deja vu as he started doing chest compressions again.

Even though the circumstances behind her previous loss of life had left him riddled with guilt... bare hands and recycled oxygen weren't nearly enough to compensate for real medical supplies and he found himself silently wishing he was back on board the ill fated submarine.

"Damnit Magnus, breathe!" The familiar sense of desperation fuelled his movement, "you need to _breathe!_"

Pinching her nose, he willed her to obey the command as he found her mouth again. His body felt like it was on fire, running through the actions with smooth repetition until finally her chest lurched, bringing up the water that lay stagnant in her lungs.

Rolling her over, he supported her weight as she coughed violently, rubbing her back until the fit subsided.

"Okay, that's it. No more water, _ever_. From now on, you don't even take a bath, got it?" Despite the edge of humour to his voice, Will kept his hand firmly against her shoulder, silently reassuring himself she was okay.

Magnus breathed in, fighting the dizzy sensation that clouded her senses. From what she could gather, judging by the wet clothes and burning sensation in her chest, Will had once again turned out to be her saviour and she rolled onto her back, finding his gaze with a look of concern. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head instinctively dismissing the injury to his arm, "elbow's a bit banged up but it's nothing."

Immediately doubting him, she reached out catching his wrist with a pointed look. He made no comment, trying to keep his features from twisting in pain as she gently turned his arm. "_Will_," she frowned at the deep purple discolouration, "that's far from being nothing."

He breathed a sigh of relief when she dropped his arm, shifting it back into a more comfortable position. "I've had worse." He offered a reassuring smile, more concerned by her injuries. "What about you, spot trauma? Concussion? What am I looking for?"

"Most likely both." She pulled herself into a sitting position, flinching as his fingers came into contact with the protruding bump at the base of her skull.

"_Sorry_," he winced, drawing his hand back to check her responses. Even though she managed to follow his finger back and forth, her pupils were dilated and the movement was sluggish at best. "Bet you're wishing we'd stayed on the beach now, huh?"

"Nonsense, it's all part of the fun."

She pushed down on her knees preparing to stand but Will caught her arm with a concerned look, "_hey_, why don't you rest a minute? We've got plenty of time."

Not to be deterred by his fussing she shrugged herself free to stand at full height. "Really, I'm perfect-" her reassurance faltered as the room began spinning, "perfectly _fi-_"

Will lept up, catching her waist as she stumbled, "_easy_, I've got you." He held her tightly, hiding his concern with a raised eyebrow, "so, you were saying?"

A loud shriek cut off her reply and he turned his head, unnerved as the Spyron reared defensively. "_Hey!_" he snapped, conveying authority in his tone, "it's both of us or nothing, got that?"

It crowed, looking decidedly annoyed as it dropped back down. Satisfied the creature wasn't going to lash out again, he shifted his gaze back to Magnus.

"Seriously," he squeezed her shoulder gently, "you sure you're okay?"

She flushed slightly, shaking off his concern with a forced smile. "I just needed a moment, I'm fine."

He wasn't entirely convinced but released his hold taking a step back. While he doubted she should be moving around, searching the rest of the cavern was at least less strenuous than immediately attempting the long hike back to their hotel. "So, what now?"

"Now we get you into a sling before you do further damage."

The thought of protesting occurred but he relented, deciding he could do with some pain killers. Even though the pain in his shoulder had eased slightly, the relentless ache was sure to become a fast annoyance.

Following her over to their discarded packs, he waited patiently as she fished out the med kit, wondering if it was such a great idea that they continue on with the mission. After all, nearly drowning had to have a detrimental effect on ones physical endurance. "Are you sure you want to stick around? I mean, we can always come back."

Magnus unwrapped a pre-packaged sling, letting it unravel as she stood up. A slight headache wasn't a reason to turn back, not when her longevity ensured a quicker recovery than most. "Positive. I assure you Will, I'll be fine."

There was a note of finality to her tone and he took the hint, remaining silent as she patched him up.

After dry swallowing two of the white pills she offered him, he reluctantly dismissed the bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. "Where to next then?"

Pointing to another darkened opening, Magnus took the lead, hauling her pack back onto her shoulders. Will found his torch, deciding to leave the large weight of his backpack behind as he nodded to the Spyron currently cowering beside him, "you coming?"

It barked, seemingly accepting the guesture of forgiveness as it trailed behind him.

While he found the creatures reservations towards Magnus off putting, it seemed more at ease in her presence now and he wasn't going to forgo the extra protection. Especially not when his reservations over entering the dark passage were so instinctively strong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doesn't look like they came down this far." Will commented, shining his torch over the protruding wall. There were no longer sconce's attached and unlike the previous chamber the air was cool sending a distinct shiver along his skin.

Beneath his feet the earth was starting to break a part in large clumps and he paused, the Spyron heeling expectantly at his side. "Maybe we should start to head back?"

"Nonsense." Magnus dismissed the suggestion, feeling a pang of guilt rise at her unusually terse tone. Despite her earlier assurance the pounding behind her skull hadn't diminished any, but she was determined not to let it effect their mission and forced out a less hostile response, "aren't you even the slightest bit curious to found out what's down here? "

_No_ was the first word to hover against his lips but he swallowed it, recognising the stubborn set to her voice. Arguing wouldn't do the situation any good, he needed to find a common ground between them.

"_Okay..._ but we should at least rest for a bit, my arms killing me." He hoped the request was subtle enough. Even though she'd never admit to it he could see the tension wearing down her movements and they still had the exhausting task of finding their way back down the mountainside.

Shrugging off his pack, he was pleased when the Spyron settled by his feet approvingly, and dug out his water bottle handing it to Magnus, "drink this, my treat."

She was only slightly amused by the comment, taking the bottle and sipping from it's refreshing contents. The instant rehydration brought her headache back to a dull throbbing and she recapped the lid, further regretting the sour mood she'd been subjecting him to. It wasn't entirely fair and she plastered on a smile handing the drink back, "thank you."

Letting her own pack slip from her shoulders, she was ready to appease his request and take a momentary break when the loss of weight sent a light, tingly sensation, cursing throughout her body.

The walls started swimming in the dim light and she reached out to steady herself, embarrassed as Will came to her aid.

"_Hey_," he grasped her arm gently, "you should sit down."

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath, bringing her surroundings back into focus. Stopping was a bad idea, they needed to keeping moving. "Come on, we should-" the sound of rocks shifting cut off the instruction and she glanced down as the Spyron reared it's head, letting out a low growl.

The noise was coming from further down the tunnel and she shifted her gaze to Will, who had obviously drawn the same conclusion.

"Okay, what was that?" he shone his torch into the darkness, a look of concern tainting his features. Whatever it was, it had caused the Spyron to move, backing towards their previous location which was definitely not a good sign.

Moving his light further across the stone, he sucked in a breath as it reflected against shimmering green scales, "_Magnus_..." there was a distinct edge of fear to his voice as the beam illuminated a set of fangs situated beneath a pair of fiery red eyes, "no sudden movements right?"

"It's imperative we stay completely still," she confirmed, reaching slowly for her gun. The animal was at least five times larger than an average snake and if provoked or startled it would attack without hesitation. Under better circumstances she would've liked to capture it for study but as it was, sipmly looking down at the creature had caused the tunnel to spin and she squinted, trying to swallow the nausea rising from her stomach.

A sharp cry from the Spyron saw her fingers latch around the trigger but she wasn't quick enough and the snake lunged at Will, sinking it's fangs in with a defiant hiss. He dropped to the ground, crying out as a searing pain rippled through his body, only vaguely aware as the creature reared for another attack.

Magnus raised her gun but the room lurched under her gaze and she hesitated, fearing she'd miss the shot with disastrous consequences.

"Shoot it!" Will's voice was riddled with panic unable to comprehend her reluctance, "_Magnus_, shoot it!"

The Spyron reacted before she could regain control, diving over Will and forcing the snake back. It's wings flapped violently, trying to warn the predator off but the snake didn't retreat. Instead it lashed out, catching a mouth full of feathers between its teeth and the Spyron howled, digging it claws through the snake's thick tail.

In a matter of seconds the fight was over; the scaled reptile slithering back into the cave's darkened tunnel as the Spyron collapsed into a heap. Will clasped his ankle, torn with guilt over the sacrifice but too overcome by pain to aid the fallen creature. "_Son of a-_"

Magnus dropped to his side, fighting through the waves of dizziness; It was just a concussion she'd be fine, Will on the other hand... "don't move," she instructed, reaching for her pack and pulling out their medical supplies. Once poison entered the blood stream there wasn't a lot of time to diminish it's effect.

Will stifled a groan out as her fingers slipped around his ankle. The flare of pain had decreased but his skin felt like it was on fire, sensitive to every touch. "Why didn't you just shoot it!" he ground out through clenched teeth, trying to distract himself.

When didn't respond he forced himself to look up, finding her features with a wave of concern. She was running on autopilot, pulling out bandages and treating the wound but her face was beyond pale, leading him to the conclusion there was more behind her hesitation.

"_Magnus_?" he blew out a short pained breath, easing himself up onto his good elbow, "you don't look so good."

"I need to slow the poison." She hushed his questioning tone, hoping he'd simply let the matter drop. Bringing her own ailment to light certainly wasn't going to do them any favours.

He panted slightly, using his photographic memory to recall her actions. She'd held the gun firmly but had no definitive aim and his forehead drew together in concern, "you couldn't see it, the snake, you couldn't-"

"It's just a headache, lay still." She spoke firmly, tying a tourniquet tightly around his shin. They needed to cut off the circulation, keep the poison from being pumped through the blood and while it wasn't perfect, hopefully it would be sufficient.

Pulling out a vile of morphine, she injected it into his upper thigh in order to relieve some of the pain. "That should buy us enough time," she secured the needle, placing it back in the med-kit and closing the lid.

"Time for what?" Will looked slightly panicked as she stood up, swaying unsteadily on her feet. "Where are you going?"

Magnus dragged her pack back onto her shoulders, taking a brief moment to compose herself, "once I get a signal I'll call Henry, arrange for a chopper pick up."

It took him a second the fully absorb the idea. Of course they had no radio or phone reception so far underground but that meant she'd have to make the journey to the surface alone and in her current condition he was hesitant to let her go.

"_Wait..._" he tried to get up, wincing as pain shot through his leg. The Morphine was starting to kick in but it wasn't enough to aid his movement, only cloud his thoughts with a foggy haze. "You _shouldn't_-" he grappled with the words, trying to shake the fuzz crawling through his body, "you can barely walk... what if-"

"Just hold on," Magnus interrupted, placing her gun on the ground beside him for protection. It had been her intention to give him a little too much of the drug, hoping it would slow his heart rate, but she didn't want to leave him vulnerable in such a docile state.

"I'll return as quickly as I can," she assured, knowing that even once she acquired help he was still in danger of the venomous creature returning.

Will fumbled, grasping the weapon loosely in his hand. There was no point attempting to dissuade her, she was far too stubborn and the warmth spreading through his side was an effective deterrent.

Rolling his gaze over the rocky ground, he watched her feet stumble from view, feeling a pang of guilt as the Spyron struggled to breath close by. If the animal hadn't intercepted when it did he had no doubt he would've ended up in a far worse condition.

"It's okay," he tired to reassure the wounded beast as well as himself, "she's coming back for us."

The animal gave no response and he struggled to stay focused. Some part of his brain warned that he needed to stay awake, be alert but the thought was so far away and the thrall of sleep was overwhelming.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to keep his eyes open, he finally gave in, succumbing to the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Magnus stumbled into the light, shielding her eyes as the harsh sun sent spots swimming across her vision. The journey up had left her exhausted, short of breath and she struggled to reclaim air as she dropped to the ground, sliding off her pack.

Digging purposefully through it's contents, she pulled out her cell hitting the speed dial with a renewed burst of energy. She needed to stay clear and concise long enough for Henry to understand the situation, then she could rest.

The sound of ringing breached her ears and she waited with borrowed patience until the line picked up.

"_Yo, Doc. How's the trip going?" _

She glazed over his eager curiosity, taking in a partial breath, "_Henry_... I need you to send a chopper to our location. Will's been injured."

There was a brief pause, highlighted by the distant sound of typing until his voice responded calmly, "_getting your location_... _now. Closest ETA is_ twenty minutes, _someone from the UK Sanctuary is out and should be able to pick you guys up._"

Magnus nodded, hoping they had that much time. "Inform them we'll need anti venom ready at the drop off," she wracked her brain, fighting through the dissembled thoughts to think of anything else they may need, "also bromelain concentrate, milk thistle and echinacea."

"_On it..." _

He'd obviously pieced together the information because the next time he spoke, his voice was laced with concern.

"_Listen Doc... are you okay? You don't sound so good?" _

The ground beneath her started to sway and she stretched out, resting against the soft grass. It's texture was welcoming, easing the ache throughout her body and she took another breath, hoping to alleviate his worry.

"I'm fine... I'll report in when we... make contact with the chopper," she flipped the phone shut, fearing any longer and he would be able to detect the increasing shortness of her breath.

It was little more than a inconvenience but still enough to keep her firmly grounded as she struggled to regulate the pattern. She needed to get back to Will, make sure he was safe.

Despite the urgency of the thought, she lacked the leverage to pull herself up and shut her eyes against the spinning surroundings. When the world continued to turn violently in the darkness she tensed, struggling to stay afloat amidst the black pulling her down.

Time however, only proved that resisting was futile and she reluctantly relaxed, sinking down into the oblivion.

**

* * *

**AN: Just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! They are very much appreciated :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

A slow steady beep, edged it's way into Will's subconscious and he fought the heavy weight of his eyelids, managing to prise them open. Blurry objects came into view and he blinked repeatedly, trying to bring them into focus but flashes of reoccurring images disrupted the process; a beach, sand, sun... _Greece_. Yes, they'd been in Greece.

His mind struggled to fill in the blanks, skimming over the familiar walls of the Sanctuary's infirmary; obviously he'd been unconscious at some point. Searching deeper into his memory, he drew a picture of them searching for a temple, then something about water?

The vague events slammed him from either side and he shot up in bed, immediately fearing the worst, "_Magnus_!"

Henry's concerned face came in to view, pushing him back down against the firm mattress. "The doc's fine," he removed his arm with a reassuring smile, "been grumpy as hell ever since you got back, but concussion's will tend to do that."

"Got back?" Will frowned, trying in vain to fit all the pieces together. He couldn't recall specifics but what he did remember definitely didn't coincide with their current location

"A chopper took you back to Athens where you and Magnus were both treated." Henry explained, seeing him struggle to fill in the blanks. "It was nearly three days before you were stable enough to move."

He blinked a couple of times, letting the words register as it all clicked into place. He'd been bitten by a rather large, unattractive snake and Magnus... she'd been sporting a bad concussion after a near fatal encounter in the ancient baths.

It all came back in a sudden rush and he winced, raising a hand to his throbbing head. "She's okay?" he questioned once again, unable to explain the repeated need for confirmation. It was like a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he was unable to shake even as Henry nodded.

"She sustained a nasty skull fracture but its on the mend," he moved towards the drip beside Will's bed, "how are you feeling anyway?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus... _twice_." He grimaced, watching Henry adjust the dosage of painkillers. Everything ached, right down to the soles of his feet and he wriggled his toes feeling an odd sensation of pins and needles.

"It'll pass." Henry noted, seeing him shift under the blanket. Unfortunately the numbness was a side effect of the medicine they'd used but it had done it's job, eradicating the poison from his blood stream and preventing any permanent damage from being caused.

"Where is Magnus anyway?" Will knew he was sounding a little persistent but the niggling had switched to an aggravating urge to see for himself that she was okay. If Henry noticed the perseverant behaviour, he didn't comment just answered with an amused smirk.

"Actually, she's getting a surprise ready for you," he stated obscurely, unable to resist the urge to tease his friend. "I think she's feeling a little guilty."

Will didn't doubt the fact, well aware of her self-criticising ways. It didn't matter how many times in the past he'd tried to convince her that there were certain circumstance often beyond her control, she still managed to find away to lay blame with her own actions and he suspected this time would be no different.

Pushing himself up, he was relieved to see that his shoulder had all but healed and he turned his attention back to Henry with a quizzically raised eyebrow, "okay so spill, what's she up to?"

"Oh, no, no, _no_." Henry waved his arm, reaching across the bed for his tablet, "you really think I'm going to risk incurring her wrath by spoiling the surprise? You're just going to have to wait." He tapped on his screen, noting the vitals that popped up and cross checking them with Will's previous stats.

"You're looking pretty good man," he scrawled to the next page, making a few adjustments with his pen. He knew Magnus would want to see the results and tapped some more buttons, sending off the email complete with the relevant information attached.

Will peered over the tablet sounding hopeful, "so when can I get out of here?"

"When you can walk out." Henry shot him a pointed look, tucking the electronic device back under his arm. Even though everything was progressing well, until he had full use of his limbs without any sort of tingling sensation, he would have to remain where he could be monitored. In the very least his movement would be limited to a wheelchair. "That means resting okay? I'll stop by in a little while to see how you're doing."

Sensing there was little point trying to protest, Will buried his head down into the pillows watching the man leave. For once, the idea of taking it easy didn't actually seem so bad and he closed his eyes, letting the rhythmic beeping sound lull him back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Henry eyed the man beside him daringly, "okay, ready?"

Will took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He'd been awake for a few hours and _physically_, was feeling much better, but his intuition suggested that perhaps he shouldn't have been so eager to escape the infirmary.

Before he could raise the concern, Henry's voice cut across clearly, "don't want to back out?"

He reluctantly shook his head. Sometimes there were just things a man had to do...

Henry smiled. "One, two..._GO_!"

He pushed on the wheels of his chair, racing Will down the long Sanctuary hall. A squeaky, scrapping noise resonated throughout the corridor as they battled to get further in front; neck and neck right up until the last bend when Henry gave an extra push, seeing him take the lead.

Unfortunately though, he underestimated his own strength and when they rounded the corner he tipped, colliding with a pair of furry legs as he went crashing to the ground.

A loud growl washed over the sound of Will's laughing and he picked himself back up, looking sheepishly at The Big Guy, "hey man, _sorry_, didn't see you there."

He grunted in response, thwacking Henry behind the head.

"_Watch it_," he protested the action, not entirely sure he deserved the treatment. While it had been his idea to race, it had born out of good intentions, a way of lifting Will's spirits while he was temporarily confined to the wheelchair. "So is it ready?" he questioned, stretching the kink out of his arm.

The Big Guy nodded, taking hold of the handle bars behind Will's chair.

Casting a unsure look towards Henry, he swallowed nervously, "you know there's really no need to-" another growl silenced the comment, and he sat back resigned to being pushed around. After waiting, almost patiently, all afternoon, Magnus finally had finally called on him and he didn't want to risk jeopardising his ticket to see her.

Henry fumbled with his chair, setting it up straight, "I'll be back for round two," he called to the pair, laughing as Will sent him a dismissive wave. "That's right, you should be scared!"

Will bit back a smirk, remaining silent as he and The Big Guy vacated the corridor, moving into the lift shaft.

After an agonisingly long ride, they exited onto the floor that housed most of the abnormal's and he subconsciously let out a breath, momentarily forgetting his excitement as Magnus' unharmed form came into view. Even though Henry had repeatedly reassured him of her well being, it hardly compared to seeing it for himself in the flesh.

"Will, how are you feeling?" She walked up to them, letting her fingers hover over the edge of his chair.

With a tilt of her head, she excused the Big Guy, taking a moment to convince herself of his recovery. He looked much healthier than the last time she'd seen him; for one he was awake and the colour had returned to his previously dry, pale skin.

"Better, thanks." His lips held a slight smirk, eyeing her warmly, "what about you, no baths? I'm not sure I'm up for a round with your rubber ducky if he gets hostile?"

She hid a small smile, leading him over to the nearest enclosure. It comforted her to know his sense of humour was still intact. With everything they saw on a day to day basis, it was a fundamental necessity of their job.

Tapping the glass slightly, she turned, watching his reaction as the familiar creature rustled it's way out of the foliage.

"_Wait_, is that-" he paused, intermediately recognising the Spyron's unique colouring, "How did you, I mean.. I thought-"

"I had a retrieval team sent in to gather out equipment. I asked them to keep and eye out," she explained, her smile growing in reaction to his. "I thought perhaps you'd like the chance to thank him in person before we return him back to his natural environment."

"He's going to be okay?" Will questioned, biting back a grin as the creature hopped forward to lick the glass separating them.

"Another week should see him returned to full health." Magnus watched the exchange, feeling slightly more at ease in the creatures presence. While it's unpredictable nature still unsettled her, it had definitely proved it's loyalty, a fact she was grateful for.

"Will, I'd like to apologise-" she clasped her fingers together, leaning heavily against the outer wall of the enclosure. Her desire to prove her own strength had seen both of them severely injured and she was harbouring an immense amount of guilt over the matter, "I should have listened to you, and I don't want you to think it was in anyway a reflection of what I think you're capable of-"

"_Magnus,_" he placed his hand firmly over her thigh, ceasing the ramble, "it's okay, you don't need to apologise. If anything, you need to stop being so hard on yourself, accept that sometimes there are going to be things you can't control."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she pushed off the wall, staring silently back through the glass.

His ability to see straight through to her flaws was both a relief and terrifying. Even John had struggled to master reading her so fluently but that wasn't what really bothered her. It was her own level of trust, the way she allowed him to make the comments so freely, almost depending on his insight.

Will frowned, overcome by the sudden feeling he'd crossed a hidden line, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"_Don't,_" she warned, letting out a sigh. Whether it was becoming a problem or not, it was an aspect of their relationship she wouldn't concede to change. "I've told you before, anything less than honesty and I will be insulted."

He nodded slowly, absorbing the words fully before deciding to change the subject, "are you hungry? he asked, spinning his wheels back and forth, "I could use some help if you're not busy."

Her stomach grumbled in response and while she suspected he could manage quite well on his own, she didn't voice the suspicion, choosing to appease him. Moving behind his chair, she pushed it along the floor of the large room, "anything in particular you had in mind?"

"How about everything, I feel like I could even stomach Henry's food right now."

She stifled a small laugh, happy to oblige the request. During the past week her mind had been admittedly scattered and she couldn't recall the last time she'd actually sat down for a proper meal, much less with company.


	5. Chapter 5

Will wandered casually into Magnus' office, hiding behind a large smile that he hoped would steal her attention away from the Spyron trailing his movements. Henry had been the one to suggest taking it for a walk and while he knew the man had meant _outside_, he couldn't resist taking a little detour.

Now that he was no longer in need of a wheelchair, it was a relief to be able to wander around the Sanctuary freely again and he shoved his hands firmly into his pockets, hovering by her desk innocently. Magnus quirked an eyebrow, instantly alert to his bright features and the Spyron's hesitant stance by his side.

"It's not a dog Will," she warned, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face entirely; their expressions were both utterly pathetic.

"No, it's a dragon," he pointed out, watching the animal start to nose around, "way cooler."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, shuffling the files on top of her desk and pushing them to one side. Technically the creature was well enough to be returned to the wild and while there was no immediate hurry she knew the longer they waited, the harder it would be for Will to part with the creature.

"He's doing a lot better," she proceeded gently, "I imagine his natural habitat will only increase the speed of his recovery."

The smile on Will's face faltered as he dropped into the nearest chair, "actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that..."

"I know what you're going to say," she deliberately kept her tone firm but sympathetic, "and there's simply no reason to keep him here. He's not a danger or a threat and the UK sanctuary have already done extensive research on his species."

"I get that-" he pointed across to where the Spyron was sniffing around, completely oblivious to their conversation, "but look how settled he is here and besides it's not like we don't have the space." He caught her gaze, chewing on his lip with a hesitant smile, "come on, please?"

Magnus felt herself beginning to cave and pushed herself up with a reluctant sigh, "three weeks," she conceded, moving around the desk to lean against it's sturdy wooden structure. The animal was starting to scratch at her newly painted bookcase and she made the offer with a frown, "consider it a trial period and he has his own enclosure, no wandering freely through the halls."

Will's face lit up and he rose from the chair, grinning widely, "no sleeping on my bed, got it." He turned to the Spyron, feeling the joy of his win fade as it nosed the shelving unit forcefully.

A decorated vase wobbled unsteadily on top and he lunged for it, cursing as the chair got in his way. Unable to stop the momentum, his foot caught around the leg and he collided heavily into Magnus who'd also had the foresight to react.

However, unlike his clumsy attempt, her hand managed to close around the porcelain, keeping the relic elevated as he crashed down on top of her.

The fall left him slightly winded, panting to catch his breath, "are you...okay?" he tried to ignore the heat creeping up his neck, worried that he might have hurt her.

She wriggled under his body, uninjured but finding it hard to breathe with the weight pressing against her chest, "...little trouble... _breathing_."

He flattened his palms out, propping himself up and she coughed as air rushed back to her her lungs. Out of nowhere, Henry's upside down face suddenly obscured her vision and she blushed furiously as he gazed down at them with a smirk etched on his lips.

"Am I interrupting something, cause I can come back?"

Will rolled to his feet extending a hand to Magnus, "I'm so sorry, you sure you're okay?" He waited for her to nod then glanced back at Henry, "Spyron trouble," he explained sheepishly, motioning towards the creature that was now cowering innocently in the corner.

Magnus pulled herself up, brushing down her clothes with a sigh, "did you require something Henry?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, eyeing them both dubiously, "Alec Orbeck is downstairs to see you, said he had an appointment."

"Of course, I almost forgot." She deposited the vase on a nearby table, smoothing down her hair as she moved to the door, "excuse me gentlemen." With a nod she exited the room, leaving a slight air of awkwardness remaining between the two men.

After a moment Henry scratched the side of his face, breaking the silence, "okay man, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Will feigned ignorance, reaching for the Vase and returning the object to it's previous position. From the tone of Henry's voice he had a fair idea of what the man was alluding to but it wasn't a conversation he was particularly intent on starting.

"You and the Magnus." Henry dove straight in, completely unaware of his reluctance, "I'm usually the last person to pick up on these things but if _I've_ noticed... "

Will made sure the vase was steady before retracting his hand and shoving it firmly into his pocket. The Spyron perked up beside him, hopping over to the couch and he followed suit, leaning against the soft leather, "there's nothing going on."

Henry didn't miss the agitation in his voice and raised an eyebrow, "hey, I'm not judging," he crossed his arms neatly over his chest, "merely pointing out the obvious. Compromising situations aside, in the infirmary it seemed like a little more than just friendly concern when you were asking about her."

Will inwardly flinched, regretting his overly paranoid state. Perhaps he had been a little too focused on her well being but it wasn't entirely uncalled for. After all, she had nearly drowned, _again_. "Given the circumstances I don't think it was unwarranted," he defended, nodding his head to the creature on the couch and deterring away from the subject, "come on boy, you wanna go for a walk?"

This time Henry took the hint, letting the matter slide. Whatever was going on with the pair he was pretty sure neither one of them were clued into it yet and he wasn't going to be the messenger that got torn to shreds by happenstance. "Okay well, I'll get this little guy some food. He's gotta be hungry after all the excitement."

Henry cooed at the animal as if it were a small puppy, "yes you're hungry, yes you are."

It let out an approving yelp, dispersing the tension and Will smiled, "come on then," he slapped his thigh, beckoning the animal, "lets go run around while uncle Henry makes you dinner."

**

* * *

**

Magnus entered the lobby, letting her gaze fall over the older man waiting in the large hall. By comparison, he was still a young man even in his late forty's, given that she was at least a hundred years his senior.

Eyeing his dark jeans and leather jacket, she smiled appreciatively; time as in her own case, had served him well.

"Alec, it's good to see you," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Despite a few more greying hairs his appearance hadn't changed since their last encounter and she pulled back, recognising the familiar scent of aftershave.

His sense of style and charisma wasn't exactly typical of an anthropologist but it wasn't a point she was going to contest. "You look well," she commented, instinctively helping to remove the heavy jacket.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Magnus," he smiled warmly, shrugging off the piece of clothing, "and you, gorgeous as ever. It's the hair isn't it?"

She laughed softly, leading him to the large coat stand by the stairwell. Her hair had been a long running joke between them ever since he'd failed to notice her change from blonde and now every time they met he made a point of commenting on her current style.

"I see you had no problems recalling our location." She slipped his jacket over one off the hooks, turning back to find his lips twisted in a familiar smirk.

"How could I forget?" he grasped her elbow lightly, motioning with the tilt of his head, "you're bedroom's still third from the lift, opposite the window right?"

The comment had the desired effect and she blushed, silently marvelling at the fact he could still cause such a reaction. It had been a long time since they'd been together, seven years... before he'd relocated to work as a freelancer for the UK Sanctuary.

"Seriously though," he dropped her arm breaking the moment of nostalgia, "you ever think about moving a little closer to the airport? You must spend a fortune on fuel."

A smart retort hovered on her lips but she retracted it as footsteps echoed down along the stairs.

Glancing up, she rolled her eyes as Will appeared trailed closely by the troublesome Spyron. "Alec this is Doctor Zimmerman," she paused waiting for him to join them, "Will this is Alec Orbeck, he's is planning to document the ruins we found in Greece."

Will extended his arm flinching as the Spyron growled, rearing up at the action. "_Hey_, down!" he offered an apologetic smile as Alec took his hand shaking it, "sorry, he's a bit temperamental."

"Not at all," he dismissed the apology throwing an intrigued look towards the animal, "this is the species you found under the temple?"

It barked in response and Magnus shifted nervously, "Will perhaps you should-"

Before she could finish the Spyron lunged at Alec, sinking it's teeth into his flesh and he hissed, barely managing to tug his arm free. Will pulled the creature back, berating it's aggressive behaviour, "_No_! Biting people, bad!"

A whimper escaped as it bowed down submissively and Will turned wincing slightly, "Magnus I-"

"Get it locked up, _now!_" She snapped at him, moving to inspect the damage caused to Alec's arm. The marks weren't deep but he still flinched as her fingers came into contact with the broken skin.

Will sighed, glaring at the Spyron as it stood up preparing to follow his movement. "I'm really sorry," he turned back to the injured man, "_again_."

Alec nodded in response, breathing out as the pair left him alone with the women prodding his wrist, "what's the verdict Doc, think I'll live?"

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, pleased to see he was taking the incident in jest. "I don't think amputation will be necessary," a smile touched her lips as she dropped his arm, leading him towards the infirmary, "but we should get them cleaned up, I'm sure you're aware how painful infected scratches can be."

"Oh yeah," he pulled the sleeve of his shirt down, "I've had a few of those in my time. Remember that crazy bear thing you had me help catch? I _still _haven't forgiven you for that."

Magnus cast her memory back, remembering the famed encounter. It had taken nearly two weeks of traipsing through the Canadian wilderness before they'd finally managed to catch the abnormal and while she'd remained relatively unscathed the same couldn't be said for the adventurous anthropologist. "You can hardly hold me responsible," she defended, "I did try to warn you."

"_No_-" he scoffed, following her through the large dimly lit corridor, "you waited until the thing was right on top of me, _then_ told me to run. The word bait comes to mind..."

She flushed slightly, pushing on the door of the infirmary and motioning towards the bed. If he hadn't tripped it would've been a perfectly executed plan. "As I recall you milked the incident for weeks after, I say we're fair to call it even."

He watched her roll over a metal trolley piled high with bandages and antiseptic cream, obviously on hand in case of an emergency. Even though he was enjoying a less dramatic lifestyle now, it seemed hers was still just as hazardous as ever. "I'll assume I can count on the same treatment this time?" He joked, stretching out his arm.

Magnus' eyes flashed with amusement, tugging roughly on his shirt in response. She'd practically waited on him hand and foot as he'd recovered from the deep scratches marring his back and she certainly didn't intend on upholding the tradition. "Consider yourself lucky, any other person would have given up with all your carry on."

"Come on, you loved it."

A flash of her body pressed against his followed the comment and he shook the image free, recalling the time fondly, "at the very least, you didn't seem to mind having me in your bed for a week?" He winced as she smothered cream on his cut, entirely sure she was taking pleasure in inflicting the pain.

"Ow...!_ Hey_, be nice."

"Then hold still," she tactfully avoided the comment, unwinding a bandage and wrapping it tightly around his wrist. Using a metal clasp, she secured the end in place before rolling his sleeve back down.

"So does it attack everybody, cause I gotta tell you not the most efficient guard dog," he jumped off the bed, helping her slide the trolley back to the far wall. Once it was settled neatly in place, he followed her out of the sterile room, taking in the familiar walls with an air of nostalgia.

"It's behaviour takes rather erratic turns." She led them to the elevator, shaking her head as she pressed the button, "if it's any consolation it gave me a similar reception when we first discovered it."

"Just so long as I don't have to transport it back alone." He commented, pleased she would be returning with him to the temple. Initially he'd been happy to drop the animal back but now he was starting to have second thoughts regarding the matter.

"Actually," she stepped through the doors as they slid open, "we're considering housing it here permanently." Even though she was even less keen on the idea now, she'd promised Will three weeks and was hesitant to go back on her word quite so soon.

"You're kidding," Alec followed her in leaning against the back window, "that thing is dangerous, you can't seriously be thinking of keeping it around."

"Please, it's no more dangerous than half of the abnormal's we have here," she pointed out, pressing the level her office was located on. The carriage started moving and she instantly dismissed the disapproving look her shot her, "Alec, there's no need to worry. It will be locked up safe in it's enclosure."

He looked unconvinced. "You don't want it here, I can tell."

There was no hesitation in his observation; her body language telling him she wasn't comfortable with the decision and he raised an eyebrow, "this wouldn't have anything to do with you're young protege would it?"

Magnus kept her voice even, subtly directing her gaze to the opposite wall, "yes, he made the request but I fail to see how that's relevant."

Alec picked up on the dismissive change of tone and offered her a bemused look, "it's relevant because I've never known you to go against your judgement to indulge a whim. You certainly never did when we were together."

"Will and I aren't..."

"I know_-" _he cut her off with a tepid smile, "sort of my point._"_

She frowned in confusion and he shifted, regarding her carefully.

From the second their lips first met, he knew it would never last; she was far too calculated, too protective to pursue something that might eventually turn into love. Her feelings were her own but that hadn't stopped him from accepting the challenge, enjoying the better part of a year indulging in an alternative to a life long relationship.

When the time came to announce he was leaving, there were no hard feelings. Both mutually agreed it was for the best. Even though she cared about him a great deal, it would never be enough and he'd wanted them to end on the cusp of good memories rather than bad ones.

From email correspondence and whispers around the UK Sanctuary, he'd deemed her relationship with Will was similar to their own. The only difference was she seemed adamant against admitting to any sort of feelings for the younger man, a fundamental which suggested she was indeed harbouring them.

"You're not together," he pointed out astutely, "but If you didn't care about him so much, I think you would be."

Magnus swallowed sharply, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the carriage stopped and the doors slid open. On some subconscious level she knew his assumptions were dangerously close to the truth but she couldn't risk having him become privy to that knowledge. "I'll make sure the Spyron is ready for transport tomorrow."

Going back on her word was a necessity Will would simply have to deal with and she stepped out, effectively drawing the subject to a close, "now, I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

Alec raised his hands in mock defence, knowing when to conceded; he'd lost enough of their arguments to know her temper could be less than forgiving. "Of course," he motioned down the corridor, "after you."

She took the lead, relieved he was willing to let the matter drop. They didn't have a lot of time to go over details for the return trip to Greece and a new dilemma had been raised by the retrieval team sent in to reclaim their equipment. "You're aware there is heightened seismic activity in the area this time of year?" She asked, pushing Will from her mind as they entered her office.

He nodded, following her inside, "yeah, but you didn't mention any tremors in the report?"

Magnus took a seat behind her desk, pulling a manila folder from inside her draw. "The team I sent to retrieve our gear noticed some minor ones. I took the liberty of taking some readings online," she handed him the information, "nothing too serious but still something we should be aware of."

Skimming through the pages, he managed to put his doubts to rest. The numbers weren't high and the structure had obviously proved to be quite resilient over the years. "Okay, what else?"

He managed to keep his focus attentive as she divulged further instructions. It all seemed reasonably straightforward. He would take some photographs, video recordings and then collaborate the piece for historical reference, a relatively simple mission compared to the ones they used to undertake.

Only seconds after the thought entered his head, he quickly reprimanded himself, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be a jinx. He knew better than to tempt fate and as she carried on with the briefing, he allowed a slightly ironic smile to press against his lips.

When it came to Helen Magnus, _nothing _was ever simple.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry tightened his grip around the bucket in his hands, screwing up his nose at the distasteful smell as he tipped it's contents into the Spyrons enclosure. The animal didn't seem to mind, crowing appreciatively as he buried his head in the chicken remains.

With a short sigh, he closed the door. "Better eat up little guy, you'll be back to fending for yourself soon," he lent against the outer glass, watching the creature snuff down it's food.

Magnus had called about an hour ago asking that he get the Spyron ready for transport by the morning and he'd been surprised when the request had left him feeling a little deflated. He'd grown quite fond of the animal and was admittedly reluctant to see him go.

Will entered the large room and he pushed off the glass with a sympathetic smile, "hey, sorry man, I just heard."

His brows knitted together in confusion, coming to a stop just shy of the enclosure. "Heard what?" Will glanced between his friend and the Spyron, "what's going on?"

Henry shifted awkwardly, dropping his bucket back to the floor. He'd assumed Will would've been informed of the decision but judging by the confusion lacing his features, he suspected the man didn't have a clue. "Magnus wants the Spyron ready to go in the morning," he tilted his head slightly, "she didn't tell you?"

"What!" Will's eyes widened in surprise, wondering if it was some sort of joke. "I can't believe this, did she say why?" He exclaimed, drawing to the conclusion that his friend was being entirely serious.

"Well not exactly..." Henry paused, recalling the details of their conversation. She hadn't sounded angry, more terse, as she'd explained that having the creature around simply wasn't practical. "She did mention he took a chunk out of Doctor Orbeck," he admitted, edging further into the middle of the situation. Taking sides wouldn't benefit him either way but he was only being honest, surely Magnus couldn't begrudge him the act.

Will merely scoffed at the description of the incident, "it was nothing, barely a scratch."

Henry didn't doubt the claim, straightening up in response. Though he'd only met the man a few times he'd probed The Big Guy for inside information and his efforts had been rewarded with some very interesting stories. "From what I've heard he likes to make a bit of a fuss."

Will glanced down at the Spyron, feeling a wave of determination rise up as the animal abandoned his meal and began nosing the glass. Magnus was known for being particularly stubborn but he was also getting better at reading her motives and wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Do me a favour," he started in the direction of her office, calling back over his shoulder, "hold off until I talk to her okay?"

"Yeah okay, but -" Henry faltered, letting the sentence hang as he turned back around.

Will raised his eyebrow questioningly, a little perturbed by the tone, "but what?"

Reaching down to reclaim his bucket, Henry took a few steps forward swinging the handle loosely between his fingers, "well according to The Big Guy, Alec and the Doc have a bit of a history. Probably wouldn't hurt to tread lightly."

"History, as in _relationship_?" Will questioned, watching Henry nod in confirmation, "you're kidding?" For some reason the thought wouldn't sit properly in his mind, in fact, the thought of Magnus involved with _anyone_ she worked with wasn't really a scenario he could envision. She came across as far too professional to mix business with pleasure so frivolously.

"Rumour has it they were seeing each other for nearly a year." Henry offered up the information, refraining from further comment despite the words burning on the tip of his tongue. Instinct told him it wouldn't be an appropriate time to try and reprise their previous conversation.

Will just shook his head, shocked by the information. As a qualified psychiatrist he prided himself in being able to profile certain characteristics about people but the truth was, there was still so much of Magnus' past that alluded him. He knew certain aspects from when she was allied with the five and from the time after Ashley was born but the in-between was still largely a mystery.

"Thanks for the heads up..." He exited the space with a wave of his hand, complete oblivious to the raised eyebrow Henry shot him. He was far too busy forming a strong dislike for Alec Orbeck and trying to convince himself that the feeling was in no way related to a tiny spark of jealously.

Henry watched him leave, shaking his head slightly; there was definitely _something _going on between them.

He was just unable to ascertain whether or not it was a good thing.

**

* * *

**

Will pushed through Magnus' door, relieved to see she was alone in the large office as he hovered over her desk. "You said three weeks," he stated, fixed in his resolve as she glanced up.

Magnus closed her laptop, clasping her fingers neatly over the lid. If she were honest she'd been expecting the confrontation for some time but his hostile interruption did little to sway her decision, "I''m sorry but after today's incident I feel it's for the best." Alec had been right, she was far too lenient with Will and in their line of work she couldn't afford to let emotions rule her actions.

"It was my fault," he set his palms firmly against the edge of her desk, "if you're going to take it out on anyone then it should be me."

"Will this isn't a punishment-" she straightened her back, holding his gaze determinedly. While she felt a strong desire to convince him it wasn't a personal attack the need to uphold authority was stronger, "and it's also not up for discussion, so unless you have something else to bring to my attention..."

She reopened her laptop, signalling an end to the conversation and he felt a rare flare of anger at her instant dismissal, "okay _fine_, but at least show some decency and tell me the real reason you changed your mind."

Her heart stilled briefly, unprepared for the intuitive comment. Obviously he knew there was more to her decision than the Spyron's recent hostility but he couldn't possibly know what she was thinking; that her increasing fondness towards him was presenting itself as a problem.

He couldn't know that, _could he?_

She busied herself on the keyboard, trying to hide the awkwardness behind the improvised action, "I've explained the reason."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact you and Doctor Orbeck used to be involved?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, surprised when she seemed to relax at the insinuation. He'd expected her to grow more agitated but she spoke calmly, finding his gaze unequivocally.

"I can assure you that bares no influence on my decision, nor is it any of your business." Satisfied he was completely off track with his conclusion she regarded him carefully, intrigued by his behaviour. If the idea wasn't so ridiculous she'd almost swear the comment was born out of jealousy.

"Okay well, I'm coming with you." He shifted, suddenly uneasy under her stare. If she wouldn't reconsider then he was at least going along to say goodbye to the animal that had saved his life.

Magnus lowered her head, accepting the request. While it was more than she would've liked, it served to ease her guilt over the matter and she resumed working with a slight nod, "we leave tomorrow at noon."

Biting down on his lip, he fought the urge to press the subject further. Whatever the reason, she had deemed the subject closed and he could tell no amount of pushing would see her relent.

Wordlessly he backed away from the desk, feeling strangely unsettled as he left her office. It wasn't the first time they'd disagreed, that was one of the reasons he found their friendship so rewarding; they were able to present different sides of an argument with mutual respect and the willingness to concede to a valid point... but not this time.

Something was definitely off.

For one, she was hiding something and it wasn't just her secreted relationship. There was some other reason, something else behind her decision that she wasn't alluding to.

He frowned unable to fit the pieces together. It would come to him, he just had to be patient.

Scratching the side of his head, he shook the thought from his mind knowing that the answers would come more readily if he wasn't searching for them. Hopefully the tension growing between them would abate of it's own accord, if not, _then _he would raise the issue again.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark tunnel held a familiar sense of foreboding as Magnus shone her torch light over the rocky ground. Behind her, she could hear the distinct sound of bickering as her two companions followed her lead and she sighed glancing down at the creature hopping by her feet.

Their return trip to Greece had been more awkward than she'd anticipated with a clear animosity radiating between the two men and part of her was seriously considering stranding them both, returning home with just the Spyron for company.

Shrugging off their current disagreement, she stepped forward into the cool glow, letting out a surprised gasp as her gaze fell across the foundations; the entire area was a devastated mess. Almost all of the pillars had collapsed, filling the pools with rubble and the ones that were still standing only remained that way because they were precariously wedged in place. It was a far cry from the state they'd last seen it in.

Will appeared at her side, frowning at the destroyed ruins. "_Woah_...we're not responsible for this, right?"

Alec bent down noting the precise way the rocks had crumbled. In his opinion, it was definitely due a natural occurrence. "Looks like those tremors are getting worse."

"Tremors, what tremors?" Will directed his gaze to Magnus feeling, not for the first time, like he was being excluded from pivotal information. Maybe he was just being finicky but ever since the anthropologist had arrived on the scene he felt like his position was being seconded to the older man's.

"The level of seismic activity has been increasing over the past week." Magnus supplied, clambering over a heap of rubble to get further into the remains, "and we did weaken it's structure the last time we were here. The combination likely accounts for the damage."

Alec stood up, shrugging off his pack and digging around for his digital camera. "We shouldn't stay too long, another tremor could see this whole place cave in."

"You're suggesting we stay at all?" Will shot him a dubious look. The foundation appeared ready to collapse without any extra aid... in the least, not a safe environment to be traipsing around in,

The camera's iris moved in and out, adjusting to the light as Alec fiddled with the settings. "Magnus and I can handle it if you want to go back," he offered quickly, "after all, your talents don't really extend to this sort of thing. I'm sure she'd understand."

Will squared his shoulders, "_right_, cause she's so eager to entertain reckless abandonment?" He remained fixed to the spot as Alec turned, straightening to full height. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest but the fact they were wasting time reared up in the back of his mind and he reluctantly took the moral high ground. "Just tell me how I can help."

Alec eyed him carefully, returning to his pack and producing a small hand held video recorder. "Point and shoot," he instructed handing it over, "think you can manage that?"

Will tugged the item forcefully out of his grasp, glaring as he scrounged for something salvageable to film. A half erect pillar stood not too far from his position and he climbed carefully over the loose debris, waiting patiently for the red light to engage. Switching the monitor to night vision, he rolled over the carvings before pulling back and searching his surroundings through the view finder.

Magnus was by the far wall, checking the stability of the cavern and he zoomed in on the Spyron as it scrambled to stay in her shadow.

Lowering the lens, Will frowned watching the creature cower in the dim light. It was a well known fact animals had a sixth sense and he was unable to shake the wave of panic that surfaced as it started to whimper. "We should get out of here." He summed up as much authority in his voice as possible, "_seriously_, we need to leave... now!"

Alec ceased clicking as the rubble beneath his feet began to shift. "You're right, _Magnus_-" a loud roar disrupted the warning and he wavered, trying to keep his balance as rocks broke free from the celling, crashing down around him.

"_Move_!" Will appeared, tugging him roughly out of the way as the ground shuddered violently beneath them and he instinctively covered his head, staggering behind through the unstable foundations. Breathing heavily they cleared the cave's entrance and almost immediately the walls around them ceased shaking, sending the cave into an eery silence.

"Magnus!" Will coughed, struggling to breathe as the dust settled and he lowered the video camera, straining to see back through the thick haze.

The features of the room were barely distinguishable but that didn't stop him clambering over the destroyed remains, "_Magnus_!" He called out again, desperately searching for any sign of her.

Alec caught his breath chasing after the younger man. "Over there," he pointed to the opposing tunnel which had collapsed in on itself. It was possible she'd made it through to the other side unharmed and he took the lead, climbing across the broken ruins.

"Magnus!" He ran his hand over the wall of rubble, listening for movement. There was no noise, no sound... _nothing _and he swallowed nervously, reaching for his radio, "Magnus, can you hear me?" He grasped the object firmly between his fingers, holding a terse breath as Will crouched down mimicking the action with his own device.

"Magnus, it's _Will_-" squeezing his eyes shut, he waited anxiously, hoping for a response...

**

* * *

**

Magnus took a slow breath as the dust settled around her. The force of the tremor had knocked her to the ground and it was taking a moment to fully absorb the fact she was alive and in one piece.

Beside her, the Spyron lay with his head buried beneath her arm obviously hiding in fear of the quake.

"It's all right, it seems to have settled..." she commented, more for her own benefit than the creature's.

While she felt remorseful that he was trapped as well, she was slightly relieved for the company. Aside from the dim light of her torch the cavern was pitch black, not entirely comforting when she knew something of what lurked in the shadows.

The Spyron responded to her voice, tugging his nose out and giving a short bark. From the reaction she assumed it meant he wanted her to move and she reluctantly agreed to the request, flinching as a sharp pain travelled through her chest. "Okay, that's not good," her ribs twinged awkwardly as she tried to take a deep breath.

Sensing her discomfort the creature offered his back as a prop and she pressed down, managing to push herself into a sitting position.

"Not too bad," she grimaced, running her fingers protectively over the skin. While there was most certainly bruising and probably a few cracks, nothing was punctured and she could still move about without too much restriction.

Casting her gaze through the darkness, she fumbled around finding the torch. Amazingly it was still operational and she flicked it on, shining it over the collapsed entrance.

"How good are you at digging?" she turned to the Spyron, rolling her eyes as it dropped to the ground clearly not fond of the suggestion.

"_Magnus, can you hear me?"_ Alec's voice crackled through the air and she glanced around looking for the source of the noise. Eventually her beam landed on the radio and she sighed, realising she'd have to move in order to procure it.

"_Magnus, it's Will..._"

His voice came through a moment later filled with concern and she took a deep breath, grinding her teeth together. He was worried. She could feel the desperation pushing behind each word as if it were tangible and it gave her the motivation to slide across the ground, closing her fingers around the radio.

"_Will_?" she pressed down taking a second to collect herself, "...I'm _here_."

**

* * *

**

The burst of static nearly knocked Will off his feet and he breathed out, scrubbing a dirty hand through his hair.

"_Thank god_," he whispered, not entirely absolved of his concern. The mere sound of her voice was becoming too much of a constant relief lately, a definite indication they needed to lay off the hazardous missions for a while. "Are you all right?"

A distinct pause filled the line, causing the two men to share a concerned look.

"Helen, how bad?" Alec pressed her for the truth, not entirely convinced she'd part with it but hopeful none the less.

"_Nothing... I'm fine," __h_er voice crackled through followed by a squawk_, "we're.... both fine." _

A small smile broke across Will's face. In all the commotion he hadn't given a thought to the Spyron's whereabouts and he felt a little more at ease knowing Magnus wasn't entirely alone on the other side. Glancing up the wall, he returned to full height, running his fingers over the rough surface as he tried to come up with a plan.

"You said the cave went further back," Alec suggested, obviously hatching his own idea, "it might come out somewhere?"

"No-" Will shook his head, remembering their previous trek down the darkened tunnel. All signs had indicated it was a dead end and he was reluctant to waste time searching for something that wasn't there. "All evidence of civilization stopped about halfway in, I doubt they ventured down any further."

"An exit doesn't need to be man made to exist." He argued, feeling a flare of frustration, "for all we know it connects up to another system of springs."

Will rolled his eyes glancing down with a sigh, "_if _it exists... it could be miles away, not to mention there's some pretty nasty creatures living down there. I can vouch for that personally."

Alec held his gaze with a determined stare. It wasn't like he was purposely trying to be difficult but their options were limited and they needed to base a decision on the most logical option. "And what do you suggest? It's going to take at least an hour to clear this out and we're a little pressed for time."

"Not with all three of us helping," Will shot back, "we could have her out in twenty minutes." He gripped his radio adamant in the plan but Alec reached out halting the movement.

"Look-" he subconsciously lowered his voice despite the fact he knew Magnus couldn't hear them, "we don't know how badly she's hurt and given the circumstances I very much doubt she's going to tell us. You really want to risk her doing more damage?"

Biting down on his lip, for once Will saw a valid point behind the mans claim. Magnus was stubborn and more than willing to dismiss her own injuries but he knew how to make her listen. Failing that, he also knew he'd be able to tell if she was lying to them.

"Magnus," he pressed down on the radio firmly, "we're considering some options but they're going to depend on your injuries. No sugar coating okay?""

Alec shook his head, expecting it to be a futile attempt but was surprised when she responded honestly.

"_Couple of...'ruised ribs maybe...cracked...not too bad._"

Will placed together the disjointed sentence nodding slightly, "think you can start to shift some of the rocks on your end?"

"_al....eady on... it_."

"Be careful, we'll have you out soon." He dropped the radio, starting to move some of the smaller rocks from his end, watching Alec so the same. He was silently grateful the man had conceded, they didn't have a lot of time and needed to work together not waste more energy arguing.

The rubble slowly dislodged and Alec glanced sideways at Will. From the moment they'd gathered together in the Sanctuary's foyer he'd sensed the man's hostility and had responded equally. Mainly because he hadn't wanted a tag along and found Will's attitude over the Spyron somewhat childish... but despite previous grievances, Magnus trusted him and that alone was enough to warrant a little respect.

"Thanks, for before..." he ground out, referring to the man's quick reactions. Whatever their differences the situation would've been far worse if he hadn't acted so quickly.

"No problem." Will grunted, shifting a larger rock out of the way. It rolled with momentum scattering a few of the smaller pebbles in it's path and he wiped his brow, reaching for the next one. "How's the bite?"

"Fine..." Alec commented, letting out a breath. Given current circumstances the small scratches were hardly comparable.

Will raised an eyebrow, torn between focusing on the task at hand or voicing the question burning on his tongue. After a few more moments of awkward silence, the discomfort prompted his decision. "You don't think you overacted, even a little bit?"

"That thing attacked me," the defence rolled instinctively from his mouth, "so _no_, I don't think my suggestion was unwarranted."

"Suggestion? I think we both know whatever you said, it was a little more than that." Will didn't falter in his movement, throwing another rock to the floor. Magnus' refusal to give him a truthful explanation behind her decision meant Alec's argument had to have been compelling, he just didn't understand why the man had gone to so much effort to see the Spyron returned.

Without warning the room around them shuddered suddenly and Will held his breath, relieved when the brief tremor eased into stillness.

Alec swallowed, resuming the conversation in a bid to ease his nerves. "It wasn't like that-" a sigh broke his lips as he reluctantly admitted the truth, "I was curious about your relationship, I didn't really give a rats about the damn animal."

The comment shocked Will and he hesitated eyeing the man with confusion, "Magnus and I have a strictly professional rela-"

"_Yeah_." He cut off the protest shaking his head, "I used that line for a year too, only difference is... I think you both _actually_ believe it."

Will had to force himself to resume working but didn't hesitate in dismissing the claim, "you're wrong. We're friends, that's it." He stated the fact clearly, shifting another heavy rock. If Magnus had been trying to prove he wasn't favoured in any way, it would certainly explain the irrational behaviour she'd exhibited. It was all finally starting to click into place...

"And you're telling me you haven't ever considered the alternative?" Alec watched a faint blush creep up the younger man's neck pushing him further, "admitt it, an inquisitive mind like yours? You must have wondered..."

"Can we please focus!" Will snapped, immediately regretting it as a smug smirk formed on the anthropologist's face. It was ridiculous. Now was neither the time or the place for pointless accusations and he continued in silence, relieved when the man beside him took the hint.

After what felt like an eternity, the wall finally gave way and both men jumped back as gravity took hold, sending the lodged rocks into a free fall.

With a loud crash they hit the ground, creating a haze of dust in their wake and Will shielded his eyes, trying to access the damage; although there was now an opening, it was about two metres long and barely big enough to squeeze through.

"_Will_?"

Magnus called through from the other side and he stepped forward, finding her gaze with relief, "s_ee_? Told you we'd have you out in no time."

Alec moved to the hole, inspecting it's integrity. While the formation looked sturdy if there was another tremor or any of the rocks shifted the whole thing could collapse. "_This_," he motioned through with his hand, "is a bad idea."

Will threw him a glare before turning back to Magnus, "just take it slow, you'll be fine."

She nodded, weighing up the risks and taking a deep breath. Unfortunately her choices were limited but Will's voice offered reassurance and she bent down, guiding the Spyron up into the tight space.

"Magnus what are you-" Alec faltered as the realisation of her actions suddenly came to light. "Please! You've _got _to be kidding me?"

For once Will agreed, reluctant to see her put in further danger. "Magnus he's right, you need to come through first." If the creature thrashed about the tunnel wouldn't hold, not to mention they had no idea when another tremor might hit.

She shook her head despite the fact the animal was now completely obscuring her view. If she took the lead there was no way they'd be able to coax the Spyron through and she wasn't leaving a creature with such intelligence behind to fend for itself.

"It's okay," she soothed, folding the Spyron's wings back so he could crawl through, "go on, find Will."

It whimpered slightly then began clawing along the rubble and Will reached out beckoning the creature forward, "come on, that's it... nice and easy."

Alec let out a frustrated breath, trying to remain as still as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was antagonise the situation but his nerves were wearing thin, as was his patience.

The Spyron crowed finding it's way out of the tunnel and he stepped forward motioning to Magnus, "okay, your turn."

She found a foothold to pull herself up but stopped as the movement send a sharp pain through her side. Alec watched her face contort and positioned his hands ready to help but she stopped him with a pointed look, "stay there, I can manage."

Grinding her teeth together she successfully crammed into the tight space, using her arms to twist forward but about halfway she needed to stop, breathing deeply against the waves of nausea. Everything hurt, not just her ribs but her entire body ached with exhaustion.

"Helen," Alec pressed her gently, "you've got to keep moving,"

She nodded slightly but made no attempt to follow through with action, causing Will to frown. "_Magnus_-" his tone was firm conveying urgency as the room around them started to shudder again, "you're nearly there, just a little more."

Responding to his voice, she scraped over the rocks biting down hard against her lip as she reached the end.

Will grabbed her waist, wincing as she cried out in pain. "Sorry, I'm _sorry..._" he pulled her down as carefully as possible, "it's okay, I've got you."

The cavern lurched more violently and she lent against him, struggling to maintain her balance as the ceiling shook forcefully.

"Let's go!" Alec offered his arm and they managed to find refuge in the caves entrance as the remaining structure collapsed completely. The Spyron crowed loudly, rearing as the cavern disappeared in a haze of dust and he stuck his hand out, resting against the wall in a bid to control his rapid heart beat. "Never a dull moment with you, is there?"

Magnus smiled lightly, releasing Will's shirt but his fingers remained fixed around her waist, unconvinced she was able to stand on her own two feet. "At least we got something," he motioned towards the two discarded cameras on the ground, "there should be a couple of usable images."

Alec pushed of the wall, bending down to pick up the dusty equipment. "All in all, not a total loss." He agreed, choosing not to comment on the protective hold Will still had in place. It was something he would bring to Magnus' attention at a later date, when they weren't all fuelled up and charged on adrenaline.

Magnus however, didn't notice his scrutinising gaze as she turned towards the damage. If it hadn't been for their interference it was possible the remains would have withstood the tremor and she couldn't help but feel a little regretful over the fact. "If it's all the same with you gentlemen," she breathed out feeling the overwhelming strain of exhaustion start to sink in, "I think we should make out departure."

Will nodded, guiding her arm over his shoulder.

She didn't protest, signalling she was definitely in need of the assistance and he was careful not to jar her ribs as they moved over the rocky ground. It was another close call, another incident where he was left questioning the necessity of risk involved in their line of work; _another _forceful reminder that the women who'd given his life so much meaning, could just as easily abandon him to face the reoccurring perils alone.

Alec was right; as much as he respected their current relationship, moments like this left him scrambling for more. When all the days drama was put to rest he'd still be craving her touch and fighting the desire to seek out her gentle rhythmic breathing in reassurance. There was so much he wanted and yet the words remained secreted away, held back by the fear of rejection.

Judging by her reaction to Alec's prying, the way she'd hastily attempted to prove him wrong, it was obvious she didn't feel the same way... but it was something he could live with.

As long as she was safe and happy, he deemed it a worthy sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec peered over his reading glasses, flicking through the images he'd brought back from Greece. The ruins of the temple had photographed stunningly as had the garden and while there were only a few of the underground structure, surprisingly they held distinguishable detail.

Reaching for a pen, he turned the small writing pad next to his laptop and started to jot down the numbers of interest. The Library was quiet, save for the soft click of his mouse, until a set of footsteps echoed against the floor and he glanced up, smiling as Magnus approached him, "shouldn't you be taking it easy?" He questioned, sliding off his glasses and folding them neatly on the desk.

"I am, can't you tell?" She quirked an eyebrow, referring to her casual attire. It was a rare occasion that she donned anything less than her usual work clothes but due to her tender ribs, she'd reluctantly settled on a loose fitting jumper coupled with slacks.

Alec shot her an amused smile, "you can look the part, doesn't mean you're actually resting."

"Believe me, even if I desired it-" she gingerly sat down returning his comical look, "Will has taken up residence in my office, a ploy to ensure I can't get any work done."

"Smart kid." He laughed softly at the idea, wondering why he'd never thought it.

Then he came to conclusion it was because she never would have let _him _get away with it. Will on the other hand... it was obvious she wasn't in the slightest bit displeased with his actions and once again he was reminded of the 'supposedly' platonic relationship between the pair.

Tapping the pen in his hand thoughtfully, he swiveled around to face her with a hesitant smirk, "you know I only have the highest amount of respect for your stubbornness?"

Magnus frowned not sure whether to be offended by the remark. "Am I sensing there's a but to follow?" she asked, urging him to continue.

He smiled slightly, confirming her suspicions before reaching out and closing the lid of his laptop so neither of them would be distracted."You really should address the issue between the two of you before it becomes a problem."

Her expression told him she was ready to protest the comment but then she sighed, drumming her fingers absently over the wooden desk. "Maybe I do let myself succumb a little to easily when he's involved," she conceded, mentally struggling with the admission, "I assure you it's far from becoming a problem."

"It's more than that." He offered lightly, trying to tread extremely carefully around the subject. "I don't even think you're aware of it but you respond to him on an entirely subconscious level and it's not one sided." Her face fell, an indication she was indeed aware of the fact and he found her eyes with a gentle smile, "_look_... I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just that you need to be aware of it. We both know how dangerous this job is and the last thing either of you need is for the revelation to hit in the middle of a fire fight."

He paused, reaching out and brushing his thumb lightly over her palm. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, emotionally or in any other way."

With a slow nod she accepted the words, studying his warm gaze. There was no jealousy, no ulterior motive... he was simply looking out for her best interests and she took his hand in response, giving it a slight squeeze. "If it'll appease your concern, I'll discuss it with him."

"That's all I'm asking." He waited a moment then drew his fingers back, curling them under the lid of his laptop. "Now, you want to see what we've got?"

Shifting her chair a little closer she gazed over his shoulder at the images. "Did you get enough to document?" she asked, hoping their altercation wouldn't cost them too much.

He clicked the mouse, flicking through the images one by one. "More than we need and I haven't even started analysing the footage yet."

"I imagine this little project will keep you busy for quite some time." She noted, a little disheartened by the fact he would soon be returning home. Now that they had acquired the physical components everything else could be discussed through email correspondence and she suspected he would be far more comfortable with access to his own resources.

"One I'm quite looking forward to." He removed his had from the mouse, regarding her carefully.

Despite the insistence she was taking it easy he could see lines of fatigue written clearly throughout her expression and he doubted they could be solely attributed to their lastest mission. "When was the last time you took a day off?"

She frowned tilting her head slightly, "I don't understand?"

"You know, a break," he gestured comically, "actions that enforce resting, a day in leu of work."

"I _meant_," her hand swung out slapping his arm playfully, "how does that hold any relation to documenting the temple?"

"It doesn't." He watched her face twist in further confusion before explaining, "I thought we could spend tomorrow catching up before I fly back home, if you're up to it of course. Leave the grounds, go have a nice lunch somewhere..."

She smiled in favour of the suggestion. After all, she doubted Will was going to be vacating her office anytime soon and she was finding it increasingly hard to occupy her time. "I think I could convince Will to hold the fort for one more day."

"Good, then it's settled," he confirmed starting to conjure up plans for the day, "lets say nine o'clock for breakfast?"

Nodding, she pushed herself up from the desk, feeling admittedly excited by the invitation. Although her memory served to remind her that her old friend wasn't exactly a morning person. "I expect you'll be on time," she goaded him with a smirk, "you'll remember I don't take to keenly to being used as a personal alarm clock."

"I remember you were a lot more receptive to it when we shared a bed." He raised an eyebrow, taking the bait with a large smile, "previous circumstances which I'm happy to recreate."

"Nine o'clock." She reaffirmed, letting her slight flush act as answer to the suggestion.

Squeezing his shoulder briefly, she watched him return to work before padding softly across the library floor to the exit. They were both aware their relationship no longer extended past friendship but she was pleased to see they could still keep up the banter, an indication that however he chose to occupy her time tomorrow, it would be a welcome distraction.

The thought brought a smile to her face.

Surrounded by the continuous buzz of the Sanctuary, it was easy to forget there was life moving on a slower path out side the thick walls and she suddenly found herself eagerly awaiting the mediocre pace. It wasn't often she had the urge and usually a trip to her villa in Italy quelled it...

But this time a holiday at home with good company seemed the perfect fit.

**

* * *

**

Magnus pushed on the door to her office, finding the sensation odd as she swallowed the desire to announce her presence. Despite the fact it was _her _chair Will was sitting in, it still went against etiquette to simply barge in and she hesitated, holding steady in the centre of the room.

Will glanced up, motioning with a small smirk, "feel free to take a seat."

She couldn't stop a small smile from forming as she obliged the request. Clearly he was enjoying the shift in balance and it warmed her to see him settling in so adeptly. "I take it there have been no major disturbances?"

He shook his head grateful he didn't have to lie to appease her. Things had been relatively quiet with only a few very minor hiccups, certainly nothing that warranted her becoming involved. "Pretty much dealing with emails, you know you get like a billion a day?"

It wasn't exactly to that extent but she did concede to the fact the were often more than twenty littering her inbox at any one given point. "I've got some time, I'd be more than happy to look through-"

"That won't be necessary."

Flicking off the screen, he made sure she wouldn't be tempted to steal glances around the desk. Admittedly, she did look a little brighter but it was nearly impossible to tell if it was a forced reaction. "How are you feeling anyway-" he raised his hand momentarily halting the response, "and be honest cause I'm still not letting you come back until the end of the week."

She arched an eyebrow, suspecting that deep down he knew the claim held little merit.

If she desired it then there was little he could do to stop her from returning but out of respect she chose to indulge him. Despite the fact he was being a little too over protective, she was still touched by the concern. "I'm fine, all the scans show an increased rate of recovery. However, you're right-" she paused, allowing him some satisfaction from the admission. "I do feel I would benefit from a little time away and as such I wont be available tomorrow."

He tilted his head in surprise, "really... that's great." The fact she was actually taking his advice came as a bit of a shock and he clasped his hands firmly over the desk. "Mind if I ask where you're going?"

"Alec and I are going to spend some time together before he returns home." She watched his forehead crease and offered a smile, "work free, I promise."

The comment was obviously supposed to ease his anxiety over the matter but all it did was serve to twist his stomach further into knots. He usually fought tooth an nail trying to convince her to take a break and it was a blow to his ego that she seemed more than ready to drop everything for the older man. Shaking the thought, he lent back silently berating himself. They were friends and she had every right to say goodbye. In fact, it was a good thing; at least she wasn't inviting him to stay permanently.

"Well, have fun." It came out more tersely than he would've liked but he didn't bother trying to rectify the tone. He was too busy steering away from the torturous thoughts of exactly how they were going to spend their secluded time.

Magnus sensed the shift in his demure and pushed herself up unwilling to further the awkwardness. Despite her instinct to dismiss Alec's claims he was right; the issue between herself and Will was becoming an increasingly apparent problem. Opening her mouth, she failed to come up with a way the voice the subject, and promptly sealed her lips again. Now wasn't an appropriate time. She needed to think, word her sentences carefully so to minimize possible damage.

Watching him flick the computer screen back to life, she let out a short breath, silently departing the room. Once Alec had returned home then they would talk. She only hoped it wouldn't turn out to be at the expense of their professional relationship or worse...

Their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus found Will watching the returned Spyron through it's glass enclosure. His lack of presence at the breakfast table had been hesitantly noted as had his absence throughout the rest of the afternoon and while she hadn't commented on the fact, Alec had made mention of it on route to the airport and she couldn't deny the obvious avoidance.

"Will..." She placed her hand against his shoulder announcing her presence with a tired sigh. It wasn't a secret that her outing with Alec had lasted well into the early hours of the morning but it was no reason to cause awkwardness between them. It was frustrating but she couldn't quite shake the expressed need to reassure him nothing had happened, even if though it wasn't technically any of his business.

"Alec catch his flight okay?" Will tentatively acknowledged her, keeping his gaze fixed on the Spyron.

It started clawing at the bottom of the window and she nodded in confirmation, kneeling down in front of the overly eager animal. Spreading her fingers against the glass, she smiled as he began trying to unsuccessfully lick her hand through the obstacle. "I think someone wants to go for a walk."

"Seriously? You don't mind if I take him out?" He warmed a little, momentarily forgetting his desire to keep a distance between them. It wasn't intentional, certainly not any effort to punish her, but as he'd waited around checking the front security camera's every few minutes he'd reluctantly drawn the conclusion that he was indeed jealous. Given he held no right to the emotion and that it was perhaps a little irrational, he'd decided some space to clear his head was necessary.

"I'll come with you, make sure he stays out of trouble." She pushed herself back up, hitting the door release and the animal bounded out jumping up against her thigh. "Stop it." She warned, pleased as it responded to the authoritative tone by submissively laying on the ground.

"Impressive..." Will commented, throwing her an amused look. As usual her soft gaze and hesitant smile washed away his previous resolve to remain distant and he found their usual banter falling back into place. "Think we can teach him to fetch?"

Magnus rolled her eyes shutting the door of the enclosure. "I think perhaps it would be more beneficial if he learnt to make a decent cup of tea."

Will laughed softly, calling the animal as he fell neatly into step beside her. She kept the pace at a slow amble and he frowned feeling a wave of concern at her lethargic state. "How are you feeling anyway, you sure you're up for this?"

"It's hardly a strenuous activity." She dismissed his worry, even though her body ached with stiffness. While Alec hadn't organized anything overly physical the mere fact they'd remained out for so long had left her somewhat drained. Preoccupying herself with the Spyron, she watched it zigzag behind them exploring every crevice of the long hall. "You know it would be a lot easier to reprimand him if he answered to a name." She pointed out, drawing her gaze back to him.

"I don't know, that's a pretty big step-" his tone was laced with amusement, "the official act of name calling, the line where blood becomes thicker than water, the matter of- "

"Yes, all right." She cut off his spiel barely suppressing a smirk. This time it had been a unanimous decision to bring the creature back and it was obvious he was going to become a permanent fixture. "You can keep him but I refuse to hold any responsibility over the undoubted havoc he's likely to cause."

Will winced, only imagining how much trouble the young inquisitive Spyron could get into. "How long did you say before he reaches maturity?"

"I didn't." This time she didn't stop the smug look that spread across her face, "but it's roughly around thirty years, give or take."

"You're kidding!" He stopped short, not entirely sure if she was joking.

"I did try and warn you..." She shook her head, letting her eyes once again trail the animals skittish movements as he caught back up.

Scratching the side of his face, Will tried not to think about the animal's increased life span, pondering over a name instead. Unfortunately famous dragons weren't his speciality and as they continued on in comfortable silence, he failed to come up with anything original.

Stepping out into the garden, he found his attention momentarily faltering; the sun was beaming down across the grounds and the greenery shimmered with the warm glow of spring, it was stunning. He took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air, "how about Bently?" he suggested, returning his mind to the task. It didn't exactly scream ferocious but it did pay homage to a character in the ironically similar video game Spyro.

She rolled the name over her tongue testing it out, "_Bently_... let's see what he thinks shall we?" Calling out to the animal she was surprised when he responded to the name, bounding over with an abundance of energy.

Will laughed, patting him on the head before he took off again running around the grass. "Guess that's a yes." He kicked his feet through a pile of reddened leaves, turning towards an old rustic garden bench that sat amongst the foliage. On closer inspection it looked quite sturdy and he sat down, smiling as Magnus did the same.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He grew serious, hunching over to rest his hands lightly against the top of his knees. Now that they were home and settled he was having a hard time shaking yet another close encounter and he glanced sideways hesitantly eyeing her over. She seemed a little more awake in the warm garden light but there was still the faintest shadow eclipsing her features, reminding him that she may hold the gift of longevity but she was far from being invincible.

Magnus read the concern etched on his face, offering him a light smile in response. Had it not been for his actions the repercussions of their mission to Greece would have been far more severe but regardless of her own welfare remaining in harms way had been a dangerous risk. "I don't believe I've thanked you," she pursed her lips adding a touch of firmness to her tone, "but while I'm grateful, it was a reckless decision. Either yourself or Alec could have ended up severely harmed or worse."

"Come on," he waved his arm as if it was nothing, "you would've done the exact same thing."

"I know and that's the problem." She closed her eyes, reminded once again of the reoccurring issue between them. Their willingness to protect one and other originally stemmed from a platonic relationship but it was shifting into something more and she was very conscious of that fact, knowing all too well how heightened emotions could lead to regrettable decisions.

Will watched her tense struggling to place the change in her body language. Whatever she was holding back he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like it. "_Magnus_-" he prompted, finding her gaze with a wary look, "talk to me, what's going on?"

She hesitated for a moment then let out a long steady breath.

_Now or never._

"It's been brought to my attention that our friendship bends rules where it sometimes shouldn't, due to an _underlying _reason. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable but I feel it is something we need to discuss."

He cottoned on to the meaning instantly and reached up, scratching the side of his neck awkwardly, "ah, _that.._." It was embarrassing, the fact she was suddenly aware of his not so private inner thoughts but then something clicked; she hadn't stipulated he was the one solely at fault.

"Wait, did you mean... are _you...." _he stumbled over the question finally forcing it out, "is this more than a one sided problem?"

She instantly wanted to retract the conversation but realising that was no longer an option fidgeted aimlessly with her hands. If she expected him to be honest then it was only fair she pay him the same respect. "I admit, I've found myself harbouring less than entirely appropriate feelings."

Despite the sullen look that followed her comment a wide smile threatened to spill across Will's face. In his wildest dreams he'd never once dared to assume she'd actually be receptive to his feelings but he kept the action contained, nodding slowly instead. "So what do we do now, how do we approach this?"

"Remain consciously aware of decisions so that our judgement isn't impaired," she responded, drawing strength from her logic. "So long as we stay vigilant it shouldn't bare any negative impact on our working relationship."

"_Okay_." He frowned, both amazed and slightly disturbed by her clinical approach to the matter, "but isn't there another option you're failing to consider?"

Magnus turned her head, crushed by the hope wavering in his gaze. The alternative he was referring to simply wasn't plausible, not with everything they stood to lose and letting him think otherwise would be a reckless decision on her part. "I'm sorry Will but it isn't possible."

"Isn't possible or isn't practical?" He suggested, the importance resting in the difference. Despite knowing better he wanted to believe she might actually concede to leaving the topic open for discussion but he wasn't surprised when her answer proved otherwise.

"Both," she admitted reluctantly, running her fingers down the length of her thigh. Trying to categorise their feelings into something less definitive than impossible, wasn't a good idea and only served to complicate things further between them.

Regardless of her dismissal Will edged closer finding her gaze with a hint of desperation. In a few moments the conversation would be forgotten and actions would be based on what was _logical._ In an effort to avoid that scenario, he let his movements overrule rational thought and grazed her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Will, we _shouldn't_-"

He found her lips mid-protest, halting the speech and smiling against her mouth; possible? practical? Neither held any meaning as she moulded into his body. In fact, _nothing_ held any meaning. All he could fathom was the soft feel of her skin beneath his, the way she instinctively leaned closer into his touch...

The gnawing realisation he was meant to be proving a point reared it's head as her hand settled over his thigh, enticing more than he'd anticipated, and mustering all the self control he possessed, he reluctantly pulled back struggling to catch his breath. "Tell me honestly..." he panted, swallowing hard, "_that, _wasn't worth every consequence?"

Magnus found her composure with a regretful look. The space between them was still practically non-existent but she found herself unable to move away from his warmth, lingering in the fleeting moment. "I only wish it were that simple."

"It can be," he pushed, failing to understand her reluctance. "We're both grown adults, capable of making logical and rational decisions. There's no reason why we can't manage our feelings on a personal and professional level."

"Emotions complicate things." She closed her eyes at the raw truth of the statement. It was something she'd had to learn the hard way and while maybe it was human nature to make mistakes, hers had stemmed from love far to often; she still lived and breathed those regrets. "I'm sorry Will, but we _can't_-" she paused, changing it to an admission, "_I_ can't do this. I've lost too much already."

"It's okay," he held up his hand unwilling to push her in such a vulnerable state, "whatever happens, we're friends and nothing's going to change that."

Whether it was intentional or not his calming tone came across as patronising and she pushed herself up, determined to make him understand the full extent of her longevity. "This isn't a matter of us waking up one day and separating, that is something I could withstand," she propelled forward with the explanation unable to stop the swell of emotion, "I've been down this road before and if I let myself care for you then I have to watch as every year threatens to separate us further. It's cruel, slow and it _hurts, _more than you could ever fully conceive so don't brush this off as a simple black and white scenario."

He was taken back by the force of her words, flinching as she turned away from him. There was no way to erase the pain, no way he could take back everything she'd been through but his mind was quick to present another option, a way for them to move forward without enduring past grievances.

Standing up he hesitantly moved behind her, dropping his chin lightly against her shoulder, "I'd leave..." there was a sharp pain in his chest even considering the suggestion but if it meant protecting her he'd take the option in a heartbeat.

She tensed ready to pull away but he held her gently in place, "in the event we make it that far, if age started to become a problem then there's nothing to say we can't alter our own ending. It might be the lessor of two evils but it's still a choice."

Her face softened, touched by the fact he was willing to make such a selfless sacrifice but even though she fully believed he had every intention of upholding the offer, she also knew time would wither his resolve. "Don't make promises you can't keep Will."

He turned her around slowly, eyes pleading with her to believe his intentions, "do you trust me?"

"It's not about trust-" she breathed out, unable to tear herself away from his penetrating gaze. "It's about passion, your loyalty. Once you were invested you could never just walk away."

It wasn't true. If there was one thing he'd learnt since starting at the Sanctuary it was that she held the motivation behind his actions. If it ever came down to her needs over his there was no contending; she would come first every time.

However, feeling he wouldn't be able to convince her of that, he opted for a different angle. "There are so many variables we haven't considered. The last few weeks have proved that neither of us are invincible and I don't want to waste time deliberating ifs and buts-" he paused, guiding the hair back from her face. "I want you to take a risk, trust me."

She opened her mouth but was unable to voice any kind of response. The thoughts were swarming through her head so fast they were making her dizzy, mixing together into one completely indistinguishable mess. The only thing she could grasp, the one truth that made sense when all other logic failed was that she _did _trust him. If she stripped every emotion down to the bare minimum without doubt or hesitation, desire or lust, it still left that one piece of knowledge firmly intact.

"I trust you." She frowned slightly, as if the revelation and all it meant had slipped out with far too much ease.

It was slightly underwhelming.

Not that she wished it but part of her had almost expected the world to implode the moment she conceded to be happy again.

It was Will's turn to be rendered speechless as he regarded the moment carefully. Her face gave away nothing except for the smallest hint of confusion, like she was waiting for something. "_Magnus_," he questioned softly, tracing the line of her jaw and she shook herself free of the trance.

"Yes, I trust you," she held his gaze seriously, "from the moment you sat down and declared I tell you everything, to right here and now." He titled his head and sensing his failure to grasp her meaning, she placed her mouth over his lips in an effort to show him.

A smile broke across Will's face in understanding and he increased the pressure against her hip, drawing them closer together. He didn't know what had convinced her, which words had been the turning point but it didn't matter because he'd meant every one of them, even the crushing vowel to end prematurely on her terms.

Grasping her a little more firmly he pushed the promise to the back of his mind. When and _if _that time ever came he would stay true his word because despite the undoubted heartache it would cause, there was a certain elegance to the act.

A bittersweet fortitude in walking away.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews!! This is the last official 'chapter' but I will be posting an epilogue to tie up all the loose ends... that's going to be set around Will's 40th birthday :P**


	10. Epilogue

The city sparkled beneath Will's gaze as he stood cloaked by the Sanctuary's darkness. The years had done nothing to dampen the sight; a few more buildings, a louder buzz humming from the cramped streets but nothing distinguishably different, nothing to give the slightest indication of it's aging foundations.

If only he could share that same sentiment.

Many years had passed since he'd first taken in the remarkable view, standing along side Magnus in the biting wind. He could recall it was a night not dissimilar to the present only this time round he was older, _wiser _and the world didn't seem half as terrifying as it had back then. Whatever he chose to do, wherever he went nothing could rob him of the place he'd found not between the Sanctuary's walls but within himself.

Tugging on the edge of his sleeve he noted the time with a heavy sigh; nearly his birthday.

A few more minutes and another year would be added to the count, another stretch separating him further from the life he'd found such appreciation for. He could see the walls starting to close in, ironic given that time itself wasn't a tangible thing, but that was _why _he needed to leave. He would never be able to hold it in his hands and pinpoint the moment one more year became one too many, it simply came down to a matter of instinct. The women he loved, like the city, would never show her years and when the hands finally ticked over he would surpass her age.

At first only by a second, then a minute, a few hours, a full day, one week.

_It would never stop. _

He'd promised her when the time came he would make it easy and even though there was no definitive line he knew it all started in... _three, two, one…_

"Happy birthday Will."

Her voice floated across the breeze and he dragged his gaze from the watch finding her with a warm smile, "thanks."

She had no idea.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Henry. The day would start like any other; breakfast, birthday greetings, no doubt presents and then he would quietly slip from their fuss. The excuse wasn't important, he didn't plan on taking personal items or anything more than he could fit in his pockets. The pieces of his broken heart would be enough weight to carry.

Opening his arm, he slipped it around her waist as she joined him, trying to act like it wasn't the most painful gesture in his entire existence. He wouldn't let it show not when he'd been the one all those years ago to reassure her that it would all be worth it. It had been, but that only made the decision harder.

Keeping her in the dark had been something he'd debated over for a long time but ultimately it came down to his reluctance to hurt her further. A heart breaking goodbye wouldn't serve to make the transition any easier and he feared it might lead him to retract the promise to walk away. Deep down, he knew his actions were for the best. She still had The Bug Guy, Henry, even Kate was still with them... they'd all look after her in his absence he was certain.

Tightening his grip slightly, he hoped she didn't notice the contraction as he forcefully lightened his tone, "so tomorrow, there's going to be cake right?"

"_Today_," she noted, completely unaware of the impact the correction had, "and you'll just have to wait and see."

Their decreasing time together sent a wave of panic through him but he pushed the anxiety back, forcing the thoughts to the furthest reaches of his mind. He couldn't change what was going to happen but there were still a few hours he could use to try and forget, immerse himself entirely in her presence and pretend that they had an eternity left; it was a small comfort.

"I have very persuasive methods," he brushed his lips softly against the hollow of her throat, paying only half attention to the conversation, "I think I can get you to talk."

She rolled her head back smiling against his rough stubble, "how about you settle for your present instead?"

He dropped his chin to her shoulder finding the bright lights of the city with a lengthy sigh. There was only one thing he wanted, far more precious than any material gift but he could tell she was getting excited and found himself unintentionally swept up in her enthusiasm. "You're not going to make me guess are you?"

Magnus shifted in his arms, regarding his features carefully.

Something had been off with him lately. Nothing blatantly obvious or noticeable to their co-workers but she'd picked up on the little things; the way his attention seemed to wander off more frequently or how his grip tightened sporadically, as if she was going to disappear. Logic told her it had something to do with his approaching birthday but full comprehension still evaded her.

In any case, she was almost positive her present would lift his spirits.

Breaking free from his hold, she shivered against the sudden loss of warmth reaching into her pocket. Had it not been quite so cold she might have prolonged the suspense but eager to return to his arms, her fingers closed around the small rectangular box, revealing the object with a smile.

Will eyed the crisp blue tissue paper suspiciously, "so it's obviously not a red, shiny, sports car,' he joked taking the gift from her hands. He didn't fail to notice the way her fingers trembled slightly in response and he silently wondered whether it was due to the temperature, anticipation, nerves, or all three.

Seeking out her gaze for approval he waited for her to nod before tearing the paper back and, lifting the lid of the box, his eyes widened as they fell over the unusual content.

Feeling even more confused he found her eyes questioningly. Under normal circumstances a syringe filled with blood could have been considered slightly creepy. "I don't understand..." he prompted, feeling a tiny spark of hope flare up; in their world the possibilities were endless.

"It's a choice." She explained, closing the remaining distance between them and forcing her fingers to remain steady over his hand. "I've managed to isolate the strain of DNA that regenerates my body and integrate it with your own-" she took a deep breath waiting for the words to sink in, "it would mean a higher tolerance to injury, illness and of course an extended life expectancy."

She smiled nervously, waiting for his reaction. The process wasn't something she could easily replicate for another human being. It had taken her years of tests and preparation to ensure compatibility with his entirely unique body chemistry and after running countless simulations, she'd managed to crack the sequence, leaving her no doubt in it's effectiveness. "I assure you, I wouldn't offer it up unless I was entirely confident in it's result."

Will slowly returned the box to her hands before taking a hesitant step back.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the weight of her words were literally crushing his chest. Everything he wanted, the alternative he'd been dreaming of for longer than he could even remember, and it was _terrifying_. Did he really want to subject himself to the consequences, the various pains he'd imagined her living through time and time again? It was one thing to want something unobtainable, acquiring it was another matter entirely.

Magnus replaced the lid, trying to pretend that his reaction hadn't sliced straight through her heart. It shouldn't have come as such a shock, longevity was as much a curse as it was a gift she found her lips curving into a watery smile, "the decision is yours and entirely yours alone, I would never ask you to make such a sacrifice, nor would I want you feeling pressured."

She dropped her head, finding the ebbed stone beneath her feet a welcome distraction. Perhaps she should have discussed it with him first. It might have saved them from the threatening awkwardness but, uncertain it was even possible, she hadn't wanted to subject him to false hope.

Turning to the illuminative glow of the city she flung her fingers over her cheek, hoping to wipe to moisture before he noticed the display of emotion.

Will however, didn't miss the slight flicker of her hand. Clearly she'd mistaken his shock for rejection and while he did have some reservations her assumption couldn't be further from the truth. In answer to his previous doubt, _yes..._ he would subject himself to _anything_ if it meant even one more day by her side.

Finding words an inadequate way of expressing his emotion, he stepped forward turning her shoulders gently to face him.

Her eyes burned with uncertainty and he raised his thumb lightly stroking her cheek, secretly elated over the realisation his promise had now been rendered void. The hours he'd been morbidly counting down were suddenly thrust further than he could possibly imagine and a large smile broke across his face as he captured her lips, conveying his reassurance.

The sensation was an overwhelming surprise; his body suddenly aching to be closer, to hold her, to feel every inch of her skin beneath his fingers. Without the heavily placed resignation that they would soon be separated he felt completely free and able to enjoy the pleasures that had previously been tainted with guilt and regret. "_I need you_-" he breathed laboriously into her neck, flattening his palm against her waist protectively. "I _want_ you, and there is nothing that would ever make me feel pressured."

Her breath caught as he nipped the tender flesh. They had never suffered from any lack of chemistry before but his advances were bordering on raw desperation and she bit her lip, suppressing the moan that threatened to spill out. The honesty lacing his words was enough to tell her he was more than grateful for the gift but it sparked her earlier curiosity and she struggled to comprehend the change in his behaviour until it dawned on her in a moment of staggering absolution.

His recent distance, the underlying tension; he'd been planning to leave.

It came as a wave of shock and she tensed in his arms, finding his gaze with a look of hesitation. Just the thought of waking up to find him gone without explanation was enough to make her physically ill but she should have expected his loyalty and felt foolish for not not deciphering the signs sooner.

Perturbed by her sudden lack of movement he lightly stroked her hip, "_hey_, what's wrong?"

She held still unable to confront the issue. Regardless of his actions, the intent stemmed from his desire to save her from pain, the need to second his own emotions in order to protect her. She could hardly condemn him from loving her too much.

"It's nothing_..._" shaking her head, she slipped the box back into her coat pocket and then reached up smoothing the lines of confusion etched over his brow, "happy birthday Will."

He relaxed under her touch, forcing himself to use a little more control as he gently reclaimed her lips. They had time and the need to reassure himself of that fact was slowly turning into a desire to savour the moment; every kiss, every sound, every touch... until he buckled shamelessly under her control.

"Let's go inside..." he breathed softly against her ear, shuddering in anticipation as she lightly grasped his hand. It certainly wasn't the first time they had been intimate but it held new meaning, a promise of their unified future. Whatever happened, however they proceeded, it would be together and that was the birthday present he'd been seeking.

In it's own simplicity, the perfect gift.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thank you again for all the reviews and support! I hope you've all enjoyed reading it :P I'm eager to start on something else as soon as my muse hits, so any ideas or suggestions feel free to send me an email :) XXX**


End file.
